Mystères
by TiteCXX
Summary: Il y a trois choses que Near n'a jamais pu comprendre : l'amour, la mort et Mello. Évidemment, les trois se sont incarnés dans la même personne. Yaoi, MelloXNear, POV Near, Lemon.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Amour

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing** : Mello X Near

**Rated M** : Attention Yaoi, Lemon dans les trois chapitres. Et un peu de sadisme.

**Résumé **: Il y a trois choses que Near n'a jamais pu comprendre : l'amour, la mort et Mello. Évidemment, les trois se sont incarnées dans la même personne. Yaoi, Near's POV, Lemon.

* * *

_**Premier mystère : L'Amour.**_

Il m'observait du coin de l'œil, pensant surement que je ne le voyais pas, mais je le savais. Je le savais toujours. Je savais toujours tout.

Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce jour là, jusqu'à mes 14 ans, j'ai cru toujours tout savoir, ou en tout cas, dans une approche plus humble de la question, j'ai cru pouvoir tout comprendre. Même lui, puisque je le battais à tous les examens. Même la mort, puisque j'étais orphelin. Même l'amour, puisque je n'avais pas besoin de le ressentir.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé me tromper autant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'apercevoir 4 ans après qu'à l'époque je n'étais qu'un fou prétentieux.

La grande salle principale de l'orphelinat était bruyante. Les autres pensionnaires jouaient ensemble sans se préoccuper ni de moi, ni de mon château de cartes. J'étais seul mais cette situation ne me dérangeait pas. Les autres avaient peur de la réaction de Mello s'ils m'approchaient (ils pourrissaient la vie de toute personne essayant d'être amicale avec moi) et involontairement, sa démarche me servait puisque de toutes façons je les trouvais ennuyeux.

Mon regard glissa sur lui, il était au milieu d'un cercle d'admirateur en train de faire le pitre avec son meilleur ami, Matt. J'avais toujours été assez intrigué par la façon qu'il avait de rassembler les foules. Il avait un charisme et une présence incroyables. Deux choses que je ne pourrais surement jamais me vanter d'avoir. Cependant, dans cet orphelinat, ce n'était pas réellement la capacité à se faire des amis que l'on nous demandait de mettre en avant.

Ceci dit, mis à part Matt, Mello n'avait aucun ami. Car s'il arrivait immanquablement à attirer tous les regards, il rejetait tout aussi implacablement la moindre personne qui essayait d'entretenir des relations stables et cordiales avec lui. A l'exclusion de Matt.

Mello me lança un regard assassin remarquant le mien toujours posé sur lui. Je ne détournais pas les yeux. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une joute et j'allais la gagner. Je gagnais toujours. Comme je m'y attendais ce fut lui qui, d'un geste rageur de la tête, détourna le regard. Néanmoins, je n'attendrai pas longtemps avant la deuxième manche. Nous venions encore une fois de nous lancer dans un combat à un contre un implicite. Je n'y pouvais rien, cela m'amusait de le voir essayer de me battre. Et surtout de le voir échouer.

De voir ses yeux se plisser de colère ou s'arrondir de surprise quand il comprenait que je venais encore une fois de le piéger. De voir ses poings se serrer si bien que ses phalanges blanchissait quand je lui portais le coup fatal. Mais ces jeux étaient dangereux. Car lorsque Mello ne gagnait pas avec sa tête, il me faisait regretter de l'avoir tourner en ridicule avec ses coups. Mais la douleur n'avait pas d'importance, seul comptait l'immense satisfaction que je tirais de ces victoires quotidiennes.

J'aimais savoir qu'il passait des nuits blanches à penser à la façon de me battre, qu'il mastiquait son chocolat en espérant trouver un moyen de m'écraser.

Soudain, une balle de tennis rebondit à quelques centimètres de moi, sans pour autant de me faire sursauter, et détruisit mon château de cartes. Je relevais le regard vers Mello. Il me souriait narquoisement, mimant de ces lèvres un ''Oups'' ironique. C'était assez bas, mais c'était une revanche. Je ramassais lentement les cartes éparpiller sous le regard satisfait du blond, entendant comme étouffées les moqueries des enfants. Ils se moquaient de moi, mais je m'en fichais. Moi j'avais la seule chose qui comptait de le monde de la Wammy's : la première place. Moi, j'avais l'héritage de L. Rien d'autre n'importait. Même mes jeux avec Mello semblait lointain quand je pensais à L.

Toutes mes cartes enfin rassemblées je me levais lentement, me dirigeant vers le couloir. Cependant, avant d'avoir pu effectuer la moitié du chemin me séparant de la porte, je m'effondrais sur le sol, laissant encore une fois les cartes se répandre autour de moi et les rires des autres s'élever.

Je n'avais pas vu le fil de pêche, invisible et tendu, qui allait du pied d'une table à ma gauche jusqu'à celui d'une chaise loin à ma droite. Une chaise sur laquelle était assis Mello, souriant toujours. Je me relevais une nouvelle fois, le fixant. Le regardant lentement lever la main au dessus de sa tête avant de claquer des doigts. Le signal était clair et tous les élèves, sauf moi, sortirent bruyamment.

En fait, la destruction de mon château n'était pas sa revanche ce n'était que le moyen de m'attirer dans son piège pourtant grossier. Mello n'était pas bête du tout, mais je sentais que sa colère n'était pas encore apaisée.

Il ne restait que nous deux, mes cartes, les bureaux et les chaises dans la pièce. Mello se leva et se dirigea lentement vers moi, perdant son sourire moqueur.

« Near »

Je ne répondis pas.

« As tu vu les résultat de l'examen semestriel ? » continua t il en se rapprochant toujours.

Je hocha la tête, c'était donc ça qui l'énervait autant.

« Un point, un point de différence entre nous... je ne suis qu'à un seul point de la première place. Je suis second avec 97% de réussite... » Sa voix trainante commençait à déverser sa colère.

J'étais hypnotisé par Mello et sa rancœur arrivant vers moi. Ses hanches saillantes se balançant lentement au rythme de son pas. Il était en face de moi, commençant à tourner, comme un fauve autour de sa proie.

Je ne comprenais pas réellement ce qu'il voulait. Pas encore.

« Near, je te hais tellement. Si tu savais comme cette haine nourrit ma réflexion. C'est merveilleux. Tu sais Near, la haine est un sentiment complexe. »

Il tournait encore, moi non. Je regardais droit devant moi.

« Je me suis aperçu de deux choses, je veux te battre, c'est un fait, mais j'en veux plus. Car cette haine me permettra peut être de devenir premier mais ne me rendra pas les heures perdus à être consumée. Je veux donc non seulement te battre, mais te détruire. »

Il s'était arrêté, je le savais car je n'entendais plus son pas feutré sur la moquette. Il était derrière moi. Il se rapprocha encore, si bien que lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je sentis son souffle contre ma nuque.

« J'ai donc été amené à me demander comment te détruire. Ce n'est pas simple comme question. Et à force d'efforts j'ai fini par trouver, je vais te prendre la seule chose que tu as : ton indifférence. »

Il avait murmuré ces mots à mon oreille. Je me tendis imperceptiblement. J'avais peur.

Le fait que je ne montra pas d'émotion de voulait pas dire que je n'en ressentais pas et Mello avait un talent certain pour les faire remonter à la surface. J'arrivais toujours à les maitriser mais s'il s'attelait personnellement à les faire transparaitre je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir continuer longtemps.

Je sentis son torse contre mon dos. Je détestais qu'on me touche, qu'on envahisse mon espace et il le savait parfaitement. Il plaça un doigt sur ma tempe le faisant lentement descendre le long de ma joue.

« Dit moi Near, me glissa t il à l'oreille, est ce que tu as peur ? »

« Non » mentis je.

J'entendis son ricanement.

« Si tu n'avais pas peur, tu serais stupide, or, je sais que tu ne l'es pas. »

Raisonnement implacable.

Son doigt se posa sur mes lèvres, n'allant pas plus loin tandis que son autre main se plaqua sur mon torse, me rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Elle remonta jusqu'à mon coeur.

« Ton cœur s'emballe, je ne pensais pas te faire tant d'effet, lança t il de sa voix toujours aussi trainante et moqueuse, et je te touche à peine. Mais tu sais Near, si tu as déjà trop peur, tu peux toujours m'arrêter, je ne te retiens pas. »

Jamais. Pour deux raisons bien simple : je gagne toujours et si je pars maintenant, il ne me respectera plus.

« Tu te surestimes, Mello. »

Je le sentis sourire alors que sa bouche se pressait contre mon cou. Ses doigts fins survolant mon menton et mes lèvres. Mon cœur bondit encore une fois contre sa main. Soudain toutes ces sensations disparurent et il me poussa violemment en avant. Ne m'y attendant pas je m'effondrais sur le sol une nouvelle fois. Je ne me retournais que pour le voir me plaquer contre la moquette l'arrière de mon crane cognant à terre dans un bruit mat. Il s'était agenouillé, m'empêchant de me relever en plaçant ses genoux de part et d'autre d'un des miens. Les paumes de ses mains vinrent se placer sur la moquette de chaque coté de mon visage. Le sien était maintenant au dessus du mien, son expression narquoise toujours présente. Il devait adorer me voir en dessous lui, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait à tout moment sortir de ma cage thoracique. Ça plairait à Mello.

Je finis par réussir à hisser ma main jusqu'à mes cheveux, entortillant une de mes mèches entre mes doigts. Le voyant se figer devant mon geste, pourtant habituel, je décida de répliquer, juste pour l'embêter un petit peu.

« Qu'y a t il ? Tu es en manque d'inspiration, Mihael »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » rugit il.

Cependant, il prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. S'il ne maitrisait pas ses émotions, je gagnerais et il le savait.

Il se pencha un peu plus, son nez frôlant maintenant le mien. Ses lèvres si proches des miennes... tentatrices.

« Je te ferai regretter chacun des mots qui franchit tes lèvres. Je t'en ferai aussi en prononcer de nouveau. Et ceux là seront plein d'émotions que tu auras envi de cacher. »

ça m'amusera de le voir essayer.

Les mèches blondes chatouillaient mes joues si bien que je finis par en saisir une entre mes doigts, commençant lentement à l'entortiller. Il allait devenir fou. Je le ferai devenir fou.

Il se rapprocha encore de mon visage, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait être si proche. La peur qui m'avait quitté quelques instants revint me submerger comme une vague déferlante. J'avais, par réflex, fermé les yeux me privant bêtement d'informations capitales ne sachant plus où ses pupilles céruléennes allaient se poser.

« Qu'y a t il Near. As tu peur que je franchisse une limite ? »

J'attendis un instant, frémissant imperceptiblement en sentant sa lèvre inférieur frôler la mienne. Sentant son sourire méprisant s'étaler sur son visage.

« Oui ». J'avais essayé de garder mon ton impassible, mais la confession était là. Où voulait il en venir ?

« Et bien tu as raison. » Il n'ajouta pas le ''comme toujours'' bien qu'il me sembla que c'était le sens même de sa phrase.

Je tressaillis en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Mon premier baiser.

Ses dents, devant mon absence de réponse évidente, vinrent mordiller ma lèvre inférieur. Ça ne faisait pas mal, mais la surprise me fit ouvrir la bouche, laissant sa langue passer. Elle rencontra la mienne. Leur relation ne fut pas à l'image de celle que j'entretenais avec son possesseur. Dans cette relation là, Mello dominait.

Parce que dans ma relation réelle avec le blond, c'était le contraire, n'est ce pas ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je douta. Et ce fut là que pour la première fois, je ne compris rien. Ce n'était pas comme ne pas comprendre parce que dans ce cas là j'aurai pu chercher. Dans ce cas précis, je n'entrevoyais même pas le début d'une réponse. Nos langues dansaient d'une façon indépendante de ma volonté. La sienne caressant son homologue, moqueuse. Je sentais sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire sur la mienne. Je sentais mon coeur battre.

Je savais que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Nonobstant, cela s'arrêta. Mello rompit notre baiser sans une once de regret me sembla t il et se releva. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard alors que je restais là, étendu sur le sol de la pièce vide.

Ne comprenant pas.

Le soir même, dans ma chambre, je ne pus fermer l'œil. Je me repassais la scène en boucle. Qu'est ce que j'avais raté ? Les menaces de Mello, ses doigts contre la joue, la peur, le baiser. Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas dit de partir ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Pas comme il l'avait fait avec des dizaines d'autre. Pas comme il le faisait toutes les nuits avec Matt.

Je m'aperçus alors que cette histoire remontait bien avant cette après midi. Je l'avais laissé faire pour la bonne et simple raison que je voulais rester dans sa tête. Je voulais qu'il pense à moi. C'était la raison pour laquelle je me moquais de lui, que je le tournais en ridicule. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle j'étais premier.

Je voulais qu'il pense à moi. Tout le temps. Même quand il baisait d'autre personne. Je voulais que ce soit moi qu'il rêve de prendre.

Mais il m'avait battu. Je ne sais pas tellement bien à quel niveau.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me baise. J'avais peur qu'il ne me baise. S'il le faisait je ne serais qu'un numéro de plus à son tableau de chasse. Je ne voulais pas être un numéro. Ou plutôt si, mais je ne voulais être qu'un seul numéro : le premier.

Le lendemain, je sentis les regards se tourner vers moi alors que je traversais le couloir pour rejoindre ma classe, ne comprenant pas immédiatement la raison de leur soudain intérêt pour ma personne.

J'entendis alors le claquement sec d'une tablette de chocolat se brisant. Et tout devint clair. Je me dirigeais alors vers Mello.

« Tu leur as dit » constatais je.

Il me sourit.

« Oui, et alors ? »

Pourquoi cela me dérangeait il ? Je me fichais de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de moi habituellement. Mais le fait qu'il sache que j'avais laissé Mello m'embrasser me mettait mal à l'aise. Un cercle s'était formé autour de nous, depuis la foule, je pus voir Matt me regarder méchamment. Normalement, c'était lui qui embrassait indécemment Mello dans les couloirs. Et c'était eux que ces mêmes personnes dévisageaient.

« Alors Near, est ce que tu penses que je vais recommencer ? » m'interrogea t il.

Cette phrase fit parcourir une vague de murmure parmi personne attroupées. Ils n'attendaient que ça. Que de me voir chuter. Ils espéraient peut être que je me comporte comme une fille.

Dans ce dernier cas, ils furent satisfaits.

Contre ma volonté, je sentis une chaleur envahir mes joues.

Mello se pencha vers moi, plaçant une nouvelle fois ces lèvres au niveau de mon oreille.

« C'est bien ce que je pensait. » Murmura t il seulement, avant de tourner les talons, la foule se dispersant avec son départ.

Je me demanda ce qu'il avait voulu dire par cette dernière phrase. Elle suggérait qu'il savait ce que je voulais n'est ce pas ? Or moi même je l'ignorais totalement. Ou peut être était ce ça que Mello voulait dire, il savait que je ne savais plus.

Le reste de la journée fila rapidement. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle connut une sorte de ralenti temporel brutal.

Nous étions en salle d'étude. Le reste des élèves piaillant comme à leur habitude tandis que je jouais avec un de mes nouveaux robots. Il m'inspirait beaucoup à vrai dire, spécialement en chimie. Toujours est il que Mello et cet imbécile de Matt était légèrement excentré par rapport à la foule. A vrai dire, ils étaient juste en face de moi. Matt me tournait le dos tandis que Mello en face de lui, et donc en face de moi, assis négligemment contre une chaise, riait aux éclats.

Ce fut lorsque je ne l'entendis plus manifester sa joie que je le releva les yeux vers lui. Ce fut une impardonnable erreur : il embrassait Matt.

Cela arrivait souvent, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je dirais environ deux fois par semaine en moyenne dans les lieux publics et je ne sais combien de fois de plus en privé. Mais ce fut en revanche la première fois que j'eus l'impression que mon cœur tombait dans ma poitrine, comme une enclume. Ça faisait atrocement mal et même si mon habitude de ne rien laisser paraître persistait elle était plus difficile à maintenir en place. Je ne savais pas, néanmoins, ce que j'aurais été en mesure de faire. Je pourrais leur sauter dessus et essayer de les frapper comme un dément mais ce ne me ressemblait pas et ce serait aussi ridicule que vain et douloureux.

Je quitta donc la pièce non sans sentir le regard de Mello sur moi.

J'étais donc dans le parc, seul. Je m'appuyais contre un mur. Si les autres me voyaient comme cela, il ne me reconnaitrait pas. Tremblant, bouillant de rage. Je jetais mon poing contre le béton laissant échapper un pathétique gémissement de douleur lorsque celle ci cogna le mur. Voir à quoi j'en étais réduit me donnait envie de vomir. Était ce Mello qui provoquait tout cela volontairement ?

Décidant que plus jamais je ne laisserai libre cours à mes émotions de cette façon (puisque c'était extrêmement douloureux, surtout dans la main) je rentrais dans la chambre.

Sur mon lit m'attendait déjà quelqu'un cependant. Mello bien sur me souriait depuis là où il était assis. J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler ce sourire.

« Est ce que c'est sa réussite au test de Russe qui provoque chez Mello cet épanchement de joie ? » interrogeais je sarcastiquement.

Je savais que le fait que je batte Mello jusque dans sa langue natale lui donnait envie de m'étriper vivant. Même si nous n'avions pas encore eu les résultat, je savais que je l'avais battu, comme d'habitude.

Ma démarche fonctionna, lui faisant immédiatement perdre son air railleur. Néanmoins, il ne s'avança pas pour me frapper, restant sur mon lit. Il haussa les épaules, indiquant de ce fait que sa prétendue bonne humeur n'avait rien à voir avec nos cours.

« Dit moi Near, j'étais inquiet, tu es parti bien soudainement de la salle d'étude... » claironna t il.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fermer la porte derrière moi alors que j'entrais complètement dans ma chambre.

« En général tu restes jusqu'à ce que Roger nous dise d'aller nous coucher. Quelque chose aurait il bouleversé tes habitudes ? »

Il se leva lentement pour s'approcher de moi. Je reculais alors jusqu'à me retrouver collé contre la porte de ma propre chambre. Tout en fermant le loquet, nous enfermant tous les deux, il me glissa à l'oreille :

« ce quelque chose a t il à voir avec mon attitude ? »

« J'aimerais assez que tu partes, Mello, je dois travailler. » répliquais je aussi neutre que possible.

« Non. » c'était clair et définitif

Je le regardais un instant, le voyant encore rapprocher son visage. Si lentement que cela paraissait presque hésitant. Pour la seconde fois en vingt quatre heures il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser s'approfondit mais cette fois j'étais prêt. Je plaça mes deux mains à plat sur son torse, essayant de le repousser mes ses bras enserrant ma taille me firent échouer dans ma tentative. Alors je serrais le tissus noir sous mes doigts.

Ses lèvres s'aventurèrent dans mon cou. Les frôlant juste, me faisant sentir que je devrais me rapprocher pour les voir me toucher. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche.

« Je ne le ferai pas Mello » l'informais je.

« Tu ne feras pas quoi ? »

« Ce que tu attends de moi. »

Il remonta jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille.

« Quelle pathétique tentative de défense. L'avantage est que je sais que la parole est chez toi le dernier rempart avant que tu t'abandonnes. »

Il me le mordilla alors, avant de le caresser du bout de la langue. Alternant brutalité et douceur moqueuse. Alternant franche antipathie et affection méprisante. C'était Mello.

J'haleta à ce contact soudain resserrant ma prise sur son t-shirt pour ne pas perdre pied. Il me dirigea vers le lit doucement sur lequel il me poussa brutalement.

« Je t'ai fait ressentir trois sensations : la peur, l'embarras et la jalousie. Tout cela étant parfaitement intentionnel puisque je vais maintenant provoquer chez toi le mélange des trois : l'excitation. »

Il vint encore se positionner au dessus de moi, les genoux et les paumes sur le matelas.

Sa main vint alors frôler mon cou avant de s'attarder sur le premier bouton de mon pyjama qu'il détacha rapidement.

« Je » Un autre bouton « te », encore un « hais » et le dernier sauta enfin.

Il écarta alors très doucement les pans de mon haut dévoilant mon torse. Il remonta sur ses genoux pour enlever son propre t-shirt et s'allongea à coté de moi, sur le flan. J'étais toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. Il porta une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à mon cou mordillant cette fois ci directement la chair dévoilée alors que ses doigts caressaient mon torse.

Je frissonna bien malgré moi, ne m'autorisant toujours pas à laisser passer le moindre son la barrière de mes lèvres. J'avais la gorge sèche et n'arrivait à me concentrer que sur la douleur dans mon cou.

« Je vais te laisser un suçon là, dit il enfin plongeant ses yeux dans les miens tout en frôlant des doigts l'endroit que venait de quitter ses lèvres, je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'ai eu. Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es à moi. Je veux que tu saches qu'ils savent que je t'ai baisé. »

Ma poitrine me fit soudain mal. C'était évident et pourtant tant qu'il ne l'avait pas formulé clairement j'avais rejeté l'objet de sa présence dans un coin de ma tête. Ma naïveté me revenait alors en pleine figure.

« Non... » gémis je.

J'entendis Mello ricaner. Il venait de poser sa main sur mon entre jambe, mon pyjama laissait deviner ma faiblesse par la forme d'une légère bosse sous le tissus blanc.

Les seuls mots de Mello m'avaient excité mais mon esprit en disait autrement. A nouveau maitre de mes mouvements j'essayais de me relever alors que les bras de Mello me saisissaient, me plaquant contre le matelas.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa.

« Tu as deux options Near, te laisser aller comme ton corps le dicte ou écouter ta tête et me supplier d'arrêter. »

Je rouvris les yeux que j'avais fermé pendant le temps de notre étreinte. Son expression n'était rien que de la pure joie.

« Te supplier ? »

Il hocha brièvement la tête : « si tu ne veux pas ça autant que tu le dis, tu devrais être capable de m'en informer de façon vindicative n'est ce pas ? ».

Le sang me battait les tempes. Ses hanches avaient commencé à bouger et je sentais son érection contre la mienne à travers le tissus de nos pantalons. Chaque va et vient m'envoyait une décharge de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je voulais qu'il pense à moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me baise. Conclusion logique : ce n'était pas les hormones de l'adolescence qui parlaient (ce qui aurait été étonnant avec moi de toutes façons). Mais alors qu'est ce qui m'empêchait de dire à Mello de partir ? Ma fierté ? Certes mais devant la peur, la fierté des hommes est bien peu de choses. Cependant, je décidais qu'il était plus sage de faire croire à Mello que c'était elle, plutôt qu'un autre facteur encore inconnu, qui me poussait à ne pas me laisser tenter par la seconde option.

« Tu.. ne m'en... m'entendras jamais... te... supplier... » haletais je difficilement alors que le frottement de ses hanches se faisaient plus précis.

« Ne pari pas là dessus. »

Il baissa alors lentement mon pyjama et mon boxer dans le même geste. J'étais nu.

J'étais nu et Mello me touchait.

Sa main parcourra lentement mon sexe me faisant gémir encore une fois.

« J'adore quand tu fais ce bruit » commenta t il seulement.

Je sentis qu'il était nu contre moi lui aussi. Mes mains vinrent sur son dos. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa chaire alors que ses mouvements sur mon sexe se faisaient plus rapides. Je rejetais la tête en arrière.

« Mello... » murmurais je pour le prévenir.

Mais cela n'eut pour conséquence que de le faire arrêter.

Il présenta deux de ses doigts devant mes lèvres. Je ne compris pas immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

« Suce » dit il seulement.

Et ces simples mots me firent rougir. Je m'exécuta cependant.

Je compris la manœuvre lorsqu'il enfonça son premier doigt humecté de ma salive dans mon intimité. Je déglutis difficilement à ce contact.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, Nate »

Et dans sa voix trainante, l'emploi de mon véritable nom n'était que pur mépris.

Un second doigt vient rejoindre le premier, allant et venant lentement.

« Ne... m'appelle pas... comme ça. »

« Juste une petite revanche. Tu sais, je ne pensais vraiment pas que te prendre ta virginité serait aussi... grisant. Continue d'essayer de maintenir ton masque d'impassibilité, je trouve ça drôle de te voir échouer pour une fois ».

Ma virginité. Mon esprit était resté bloqué sur ces mots. Je n'y avais jamais songé avant ce soir, mais très franchement je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait lui qui...

« Mello ne te moque pas de moi. »

Je savais que mon inexpérience le faisait rire. Je savais que son mépris pour mon incapacité à être en accord avec mes désirs était sans limite, mais je ne voulais pas devoir encore supporter ses moqueries. Cette situation n'avait rien à voir avec sa prétendue joie de me prendre ma virginité, ce n'était que du sadisme. Il me haïssait, son seul et unique but était de me faire souffrir. Alors pourquoi me disait il que lui même aimait me voir ainsi ? Il me l'avait bien fait comprendre : il me baisait et c'était tout.

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

J'essayais de maitriser les sanglots dans ma voie alors que je lui répondais. Mes yeux ne pleuraient pas bien que je sentis les larmes remonter malgré moi.

« Je sais très bien que tu veux me faire du mal. Et tu réussis parfaitement. Alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que je suis plus pour toi qu'une simple conquête, qu'un simple jeu. Je ne suis rien. Rien d'autre qu'une personne que tu détestes. »

« C'est vrai, dit il en m'obligeant à le regarder alors qu'il se positionnait entre mes jambes prêt à me pénétrer, mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle personne avec qui je coucherais. Toi, tu es la cerise sur le gâteau. Tu es l'innocence que j'arrive à corrompre, tu es ma victoire sur tous les résultats de test de l'orphelinat. Tu es le seul et unique Near. Un bloc de glace que je suis le seul à pouvoir faire fondre. Te prendre ta virginité c'est, je pense, une des meilleures choses que j'accomplirai dans ma vie. Un de mes plus grands triomphes. »

Et sur ce, il me pénétra. Je gémis de douleur. Me concentrant sur sa main qui venait de recommencer à me masturber. Il commença à aller et venir touchant un point en moi à chaque coup de hanche qui m'envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps m'empêchant de réfléchir.

« Mello... » gémis je pathétiquement plongeant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

Mon souffle était erratique, ponctué de gémissements, rythmé par les allées et venues de Mello en moi, par ses mouvements sur mon sexe.

Jusqu'à ce que je jouis. Ce fut une sorte de black out de pure plaisir charnel incarné dans un gémissement aiguë qui entraina Mello dans mon élan.

Il s'effondra à mes côtés et immédiatement je lui tournais le dos lui faisant comprendre que je voulais qu'il parte le plus vite possible.

« Ne le dit pas aux autres, s'il te plait » demandais je enfin, sans me retourner.

« Bien ».

Après cela, il me laissa sur mon lit, transpirant et essoufflé. Il se rhabilla vite avant de sortir de la chambre sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

J'entendis tout de même le bruit d'une plaquette de chocolat que l'on déballe.

Lorsque je fus sur que ses pas s'étaient éloignés, que mon souffle se fut apaisé je pus réfléchir à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Je n'étais pas qu'un numéro. J'étais le numéro.

Il ne m'avait pas pris ma virginité puisqu'il ne pouvait pas me la rendre. Il me l'avait détruite.

Je l'avais laissé faire. Et la réponse à mes interrogations de la journée me vint immédiatement, apportant avec elle bien plus de questions :

Je l'aimais.

Et c'est ainsi que je me rendis compte que la personne qui me haïssait surement le plus au monde, qui n'avait pour but que de me posséder, me détruire et me supplanter, était mon premier amour.

Il avait détruit ma virginité, piétiné mon amour propre, fait tomber la seule chose qui m'importait à savoir ma délicieuse barrière d'indifférence protectrice sans aucun remord et je ne l'en aimais que d'avantage.

Je me mis à pleurer. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

Et je pleura une nuit entière non pas parce que je l'aimais, non pas parce qu'il m'avait presque tout pris (enfin tout ce qu'il pouvait physiquement me prendre) mais parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne voyais absolument pas comment mon cerveau pourrait me permettre de comprendre quel était l'origine de cet amour ni comment m'en débarrasser.

* * *

Premier chapitre d'une série de trois sur les trois sujets que Near ne comprend pas. Le premier est un peu triste, à mon avis. Le second le sera aussi (en même temps c'est la mort, difficile d'être drôle avec ça) mais ça devrait s'arranger pour le troisième.

C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à la première personne et ce n'est vraiment pas facil. En même temps je trouve que ca fait participer le lecteur puisque d'une certaine façon, il doit déceler si le héro se trompe ou pas. Et dans le cas de Near ça arrive de temps en temps...

J'essaye de les faire les plus IC possible, mais avec Near c'est difficile car après tout on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait en situation de panique. Mais je pense que même lui exprime ses émotions.

Et puis il est amoureux.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Mort

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

Rating : M

Couple : MXN

Bonne lecture, voici le second chapitre.

* * *

_**Second mystère : La Mort**_

Je regardais la pierre tombale sans une once d'émotion dans le regard. Du moins je l'espérais. Je n'y avais pas fait graver le véritable nom de Mello puisqu'il détestait qu'on l'emploi. Cela faisait environ une semaine que l'affaire Kira était finie et j'avais pu enfin aller sur sa tombe et honorer sa mémoire.

J'avais demandé à Gevanni de m'acheter une tablette de chocolat en lui donnant les références, la marque, le pourcentage de cacao, la couleur du papier, le prix. Je voulais exactement la même tablette que celles que Mello avaient enfourner dans sa bouche toutes ces années.

Je ne supportais pas le chocolat noir, beaucoup trop amer, mais ce n'était pas spécialement pour son gout que j'en mangeais ce jour là.

La première bouchée me fis grimacer. C'était effroyablement âpre. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer ce goût. Il envahissait la bouche semblant destiné à ne jamais disparaître.

Ça avait un goût amer. C'était un peu le goût qu'auraient la jalousie et la rancœur si elles se mangeaient. Je me demandais soudain si le goût du chocolat noir ne rappelait pas à Mello mes victoires sur lui. Son chocolat avait pourtant vraiment un goût de défaite.

Je fantasmais un instant, imaginant que durant toute sa vie, dès que Mello avait pris une bouchée de chocolat, il avait pensé à moi. Je savais pertinemment que c'était absurde, mais mon imagination était tout ce qui me restait.

Au SPK, je me prenais souvent à rêver de lui. A m'imaginer dans des scénarios l'incluant pendant lesquels il pensait à moi. Dans un, il jalousait même Gevanni d'être sympathique à mon égard. Celui ci était spécialement stupide. Mais il me faisait tout de même plaisir.

Je n'avais jamais cessé de l'aimer. Depuis ce soir à la Wammy's où nous avions couché ensemble. Je pensais pourtant qu'à la seconde où il mourrait, ce sentiment disparaitrait avec lui. Cela me semblait logique, tant que Mello existait alors j'aimais quelqu'un mais s'il mourrait, je n'aimais plus qu'un souvenir. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens. On peut aimer un souvenir, mais pas de ce genre d'amour.

De plus, la dernière mort que l'on m'avait annoncé m'avait totalement changé : la mort de L.

J'avais toujours admiré L. Du plus profond de mon être, je voulais lui ressembler. Je savais qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable et qu'il était le meilleur détective sur cette planète. Je me reconnaissais dans cette première caractéristique et me destinais à devenir la seconde. Alors je l'admirais puisque mon but était de devenir lui et que ma façon d'agir me le permettait.

Jusqu'au jour où il était mort. La mort en elle même était moins importante que le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à résoudre l'enquête. A partir de cette seconde, je ne l'avais plus admiré.

Ainsi, la première mort à laquelle j'avais assisté avait éteint en moi tous les sentiments pour la personne qui l'avait subie.

Je me souviens particulièrement de cette époque. C'était deux mois après que j'ai perdu ma virginité. Depuis cette nuit là, je cachais beaucoup plus mes sentiments, effrayé à l'idée que Mello puisse découvrir leur véritable nature. Quant à lui, il avait respecté sa parole et n'avait révélé à personne, à ma connaissance, notre secret. Nous nous parlions encore moins qu'avant, si cela était possible. J'avais réduis mes phrases acerbes à son attention au minimum. Mais Mello restait Mello et continuait jour après jour à me rappeler sa haine. Ça ne me faisait pas plus souffrir qu'à l'ordinaire car, malgré mon amour pour lui, je n'étais assez bête pour croire que ce qu'il m'avait fait avait changé quoique que ce soit à ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard. Peut être qu'il en avait simplement déduit que maintenant il avait une arme contre moi si j'essayais de me confronter à lui directement.

Néanmoins, dans le bureau de Roger, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'acquiescer immédiatement à la proposition d'une association entre Mello et moi. Lui avait refusé, annonçant son départ pour le soir même.

J'avais alors été le retrouver dans sa chambre. Je devais le convaincre de s'associer, je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter de le voir s'éloigner. Ici, même si nous ne nous parlions pas beaucoup, je pouvais le voir de temps à autre. Et puis ses habituelles insultes dues à ses constants échecs ressemblaient presque à des conversations, n'est ce pas ?

Il faisait ses affaires, les empilant dans un grand sac de voyage nerveusement. J'étais heureux de constater qu'il n'emmenait pas Matt avec lui.

J'entra dans sa chambre fermant la porte dernière moi. Ce fut le claquement sec du bois qui lui fit relever les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » me demanda t il.

« Reste, Mello ».

Il poussa une sorte de grognement en heurtant l'armoire de son poing.

« Je ne m'associerai pas à toi Near, je te déteste. On ne s'entendra jamais. »

« Pour la mémoire de L, pour l'affaire Kira. »

« Non ! » hurla t il.

« Faisons un marché... » commençais je.

Mais cette phrase le fit ricaner :

« Tu n'as rien à m'offrir Near, rien du tout. »

« Si, Mello. J'ai bien quelque chose à offrir. »

« Et quoi donc ? »

« Mon corps. »

Les yeux bleus de Mello, qui étaient jusque là plissés de colère, s'élargir de surprise.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Je devais masquer l'hésitation dans ma voix. Je ne devais pas montrer à quel point cela m'affectait. Je devais lui faire croire que ce n'était qu'une simple négociation et qu'à mes yeux, mon corps n'était que de la marchandise exploitable. Je n'avais cependant jamais eu envie qu'il me touche à nouveau, cela m'avait fait trop souffrir la première fois. Mais là, j'étais désespéré.

« Je sais que tu as toujours envie de faire ressortir mes émotions. Alors je te propose de pouvoir le faire contre notre association. Je m'offre contre ta présence. »

« Attend, attend ! Si je comprend bien, j'ai le droit de coucher avec toi ce soir si nous nous associons ensuite ? »

Je plongeais mes yeux gris dans les siens avant de lui répondre froidement.

« Non Mello. Si tu t'associes à moi, tu pourras m'avoir quand tu veux. Nous travaillerons la journée, mais à la seconde où nous aurons franchi la porte de ta chambre je t'obéirai. Je ferai exactement ce que tu désires sans poser de question. »

Et pour montrer à quel point j'étais sérieux je levais mes mains jusqu'au col de mon pyjama, détachant le premier bouton. Mes mains tremblaient terriblement, ce qui ralentissaient considérablement la manœuvre mais n'empêchaient nullement la compréhension du message.

Je pensais disposer de plus de temps avant que Mello ne reprenne ses esprits mais il commençait déjà à s'approcher de moi. Je l'entendais venir seulement puisque, dans ma tentative de me déshabiller, j'avais baissé les yeux, n'ayant plus aucune envie de rencontrer les pupilles céruléennes.

« Near... tu joues dans la cours grands là. Je suis presque impressionné. Notre petite aventure t'aurait elle transformé ? »

Il saisit mes poignets, les plaquant contre la porte de bois. Je regardais toujours vers le sol mon cœur battant la chamade (j'avais trouvé cette expression dans un livre et je la trouvais étonnement adaptée à toutes mes altercations avec Mello).

« Je négocie. » répliquais je, ma voix pourtant bien moins distante qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Regarde moi. »

Je secoua négativement la tête. De guerre lasse, Mello maintint mes poignets avec une seule de ses mains, relevant mon menton de ses doigts à nouveaux libres forçant son regard à rencontrer le mien.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea t il.

Ma réponse était toute prête, je l'avais répétée une centaine de fois dans ma tête, m'attendant malgré tout à la question.

« Pour trouver l'assassin de L »

C'était ferme. Exactement comme je le voulais.

Mello se pencha pour m'embrasser mais je détournais mon visage le laissant en face de ma joue.

« Mello doit d'abord accepter le marché avant de pouvoir en profiter. »

Il me lança un rire narquois.

« Je pense que je vais d'abord gouter la marchandise ».

Sa main défit les boutons de ma chemise avec bien plus d'adresse que je n'en avais montré un peu plus tôt.

« Tu l'as déjà fait. » répliquais je sans pouvoir masquer mon amertume à cette remarque.

« Oh Near, si tu crois que ce que je t'ai fait avait un quelconque rapport avec ce que j'ai dans la tête en ce moment tu te trompes lourdement ».

Il se pencha, me murmurant la suite de sa phrase.

« Ce n'était même pas l'introduction à la leçon que je vais te donner. ».

Un frisson parcouru mon corps à cette remarque. Elle me rappelait la façon dont il m'avait parlé cette nuit là.

« Tu vas le refaire ? Tu ne vas pas accepter l'association mais tu vas le refaire quand même ? »

« Exactement » entendis je seulement avant qu'il ne commence à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

Je gémis immédiatement, ne sachant pas si je devais mettre cela sur le compte de la peur qui me tordait les entrailles ou l'avant goût de défaite qui me serrait le cœur.

Je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Ni apprendre les autres choses qu'il avait suggérées. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on me touche et j'aurais apprécié que cela reste dans cet état.

Il me tira par les poignets jusqu'à me mettre sur son lit, s'allongeant immédiatement au dessus de moi.

« C'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas du être aussi suggestif. Je t'aurai peut être laissé filer sans te laisser un souvenir si tu n'avais pas été aussi bandant tout à l'heure. »

Je rougis, je détestais quand Mello parlait comme ça. Il le faisait uniquement pour me rabaisser.

« Ne me dis pas ça, menaçais je, je ne suis pas un objet. »

« Là tout de suite, si tu veux mon avis, tu es la page d'un magazine porno. »

Ça faisait mal. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Le fait que Mello me déteste ne me dérangeait pas : il en avait toujours été ainsi et ça ne pourrait être changé. N'être qu'un objet à ses yeux était, en revanche, dégradant. Quand il me haïssait, il avait au moins un peu de considération et j'aimais m'imaginer qu'elle s'accompagnait d'une touche d'admiration et de respect.

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou puis descendis vers mon torse faisant accélérer ma respiration douloureusement. Il saisit entre ses dents un de mes tétons.

« Nnn... »

Il le lécha alors doucement pour calmer la douleur et cela me fit pousser un nouveau soupir de plaisir involontaire.

« Near, tu te réchauffes. »

Ses mains parcouraient mes côtes et je pouvais presque l'entendre noter les endroits où son toucher me faisaient frissonner (la troisième côte, deux centimètres au dessus de mon nombril et ma jugulaire entre autres). Mes doigts enserrèrent les draps alors que j'essayais de retenir d'autres pathétiques miaulements en me mordant la lèvre. Mello était arrivé à la limite de mon bas de pyjama. Il mordilla juste un peu la chair du bas de mon ventre avant de lentement faire glisser le tissus de mes hanches.

Mon boxer dévoila clairement mon érection le faisant sourire. L'ignorant superbement il lécha, mordilla, caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les maintenant écartée de ses mains.

« Arrêtes de jouer Mello » articulais je difficilement.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente insupportable. Il remonta son visage jusqu'au mien, me forçant une nouvelle fois à le regarder.

Il se redressa pour enlever son haut puis son pantalon m'indiquant d'un seul regard que je n'avais pas intérêt à bouger.

Lui aussi était déjà excité quand il se rallongea au dessus de moi. Il enleva mon boxer d'une main, frôlant mon sexe impétueusement, tout en me susurrant :

« J'adore te voire si proche du gouffre, sentir que tu as encore l'espoir de ne pas tomber alors qu'un de tes pieds est déjà dans le vide et que je n'ai plus qu'à te pousser. »

Son visage redescendit soudain jusqu'à mon érection qu'il prit dans sa bouche. Entièrement.

« Mello ! » gémis je un peu plus fort.

Je le sentis sourire contre moi et commencer à effectuer des vas et vient. Au bout de quelques instants à peine, j'haletais déjà lourdement. Il arrêta cependant.

« Ne croit pas une seule seconde que tu vas t'en sortir si vite. A vrai dire je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas te faire me supplier de te laisser jouir. »

« Je... croyais... avoir... été clair... à ce sujet » murmurais je en lui rappelant mon catégorique refus de la dernière fois.

Néanmoins, la configuration avait changé, cette fois ci je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : que cela cesse. Puisque notre relation, si on pouvait appeler ainsi l'étrange lien que nous avions, ne pouvait pas durer pour toujours alors je souhaitais qu'elle se finisse le plus rapidement possible.

Il se remit à genou entre mes jambes me laissant une vue parfaite sur son visage alors qu'il menait ses propres doigts à ses lèvres, les suçant ostensiblement. Mon cœur rata un battement à cette vue, je savais ce qui allait venir.

« Ne fait pas ça... » implorais je alors que ces doigts étaient déjà à l'entrée de mon intimité.

Sans considérer mes paroles, m'observant toujours, il les enfonça en moi.

Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux. Il allait recommencer. Ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi répandant une chaleur de plus en plus insupportable dans mon corps. Je recommença à trembler en le voyant se rapprocher.

« Qu'y a t il Near ? Tu savais à quoi t'attendre cette fois pourtant. Implore ma pitié et j'essaierai de te laisser assez de fierté pour que tu puisses aller enquêter sur Kira demain.»

Il retira ses doigts. Malgré mes yeux fermés je savais qu'il observait toujours mon visage.

« Tu es tellement délicieux, c'est incroyable de te voir perdre pied comme ça. Être le seul à en profiter ne rend que plus exquise cette expérience. »

Il me pénétra atrocement lentement. La douleur et la surprise me firent rouvrir les yeux et je pus voir les siens me scruter, analyser la moindre des émotions que je laisserais passer. Ses pupilles bleues plongées dans les miennes me laissaient accès à tous ses sentiments. Néanmoins j'aurais été bien incapable de les déterminer. Aujourd'hui, la transformation opérée par le passage du temps me fait croire qu'il y avait un peu d'affection dans ce regard.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas le supplier d'accélérer. C'était délicieux et destructeur. A l'image de celui qui me le faisait subir.

« Ça Nate, c'est pour me venger de ta tentative pour me piéger. Tu as toujours pensé que mes désirs passaient avant tout dans mon esprit et c'est pour ça que tu m'a proposé ce petit marché. Et bien non, cette fois tu ne m'auras pas. »

Il avait murmuré ces paroles, continuant ses mouvements lascifs, je sentais ses lèvres bouger contre ma joue. Je compris alors que cette position lui permettait d'entendre parfaitement chaque variation de ma respiration.

« Dois je comprendre, haletais je alors qu'il recommençait un va et vient lent, que je fais parti des désirs de Mello. »

Je le sentis sourire contre ma joue avant qu'il ne me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Ta destruction, c'est sur ».

Et soudain il m'assena un coup de hanche particulièrement violent, touchant brutalement ce même point que la dernière fois me faisant crier :

« Mello ! »

Et ses mouvement redevinrent lents.

« Oui Near, me répondit il ironiquement, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis le moi et j'essaierai d'être complaisant. »

Tout était si lent, si calculé, je goutais à la colère froide de Mello. C'était en générale la pire, celle qui le prenait à la gorge lorsqu'on lui rendait sa copie d'examen final et que je l'avais battu. Celle qui venait avant ses pires vengeances. Il voulait que j'agonise.

Ses mains effleuraient lentement mon cou, remontant parfois à mon menton, s'attardant sur ma mâchoire serrée. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de miennes laissaient quelque fois passer un léger grognement.

« Achève moi, suppliais je alors, arrête de me torturer et achève moi. »

« Avec plaisir » se moqua t il.

Il accéléra soudain, touchant ce point à chaque fois maintenant. Me faisant gémir son prénom à son oreille alors que ses lèvres harcelait mon cou une nouvelle fois pour lui laisser une marque rouge.

Je jouis brutalement l'entrainant avec moi.

Il s'étendit à côté de moi, son souffle erratique soulevant sa poitrine. Lorsque j'eus récupéré le mien, mon corps se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Qu'y a t il ? » dit il en se tournant vers moi.

« Tu l'as refait. » soupirais je simplement.

Il m'avait détruit encore une fois. Il hocha simplement la tête et voyant que cette réponse ne me satisfaisait pas prit enfin la parole :

« Je ne pouvais pas accepter ton marché, tu ne peux pas m'offrir quelque chose qui m'appartienne déjà. » expliqua t il en passant négligemment ses doigts fins dans mes boucles blanches, dégageant celles qui étaient collées à mon front par la sueur.

« Mon corps ne t'appartient pas. »

« Si, et si tu ne mets pas un col roulé demain, tout le monde va le savoir. J'avais beaucoup aimé te voir en porter un pendant une semaine la dernière fois. Cette fois si je vais devoir me contenter de mon imagination. »

Il se leva, se rhabillant rapidement et saisissant son sac sur le sol.

« Néanmoins Near, n'as tu rien d'autre à m'offrir pour que je reste ? »

Je n'arriva pas à déceler s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de moi. De toutes façons, il ne me restait que mon âme maintenant et comme il le disait si bien : je ne pouvais lui proposer quelque chose qu'il possédait déjà.

« Dommage. » dit il seulement avant de tourner les talons et de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il se ravisa soudain et vint se placer à coté de son matelas, s'agenouillant sur le sol, mettant son visage à la hauteur du mien. Je le fixais de mon regard gris et impersonnel essayant de paraître le plus détaché possible. Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa pour la première fois ce soir. Ses lèvres bougeaient lentement contre les miennes, sa langue rencontrant la mienne avec une certaine douceur. Elle jouait avec elle mais sans malice, avec une certaine complaisance et peut être un peu de regret aussi. Ce baiser avait un goût d'adieu et de chocolat noir.

Il se releva rapidement se redirigeant vers sa porte.

« Oh et Near, je te hais toujours et j'espère que cela reste très claire dans ton esprit. En revanche, te baiser est toujours un plaisir. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Quatre ans après cette nuit, le souvenir était toujours aussi claire. Combien de fois l'avais je revécue seul dans ma chambre au SPK ?

Quand je l'avais revu, pendant l'enquête sur Kira, je lui avais rendu sa photographie, espérant qu'il comprenne le message au dos de celle ci : ''Dear Mello''.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais inscrit. Une sorte de déclaration. Je crois que c'était le maximum que je puisse faire en matière de sentimentalisme. De toutes façons il me haïssait alors à quoi bon... Enfin toujours est il qu'il l'avait pris pour du dédain.

Pendant cette entrevue, je n'avais pas osé le regarder en face ne voulant pas rougir devant les autres membres du SPK ni lui laisser une occasion d'augmenter ma gène. C'est assez dur comme ça de se faire respecter par trois adultes lorsqu'on a dix sept ans sans devoir ajouter le fait que l'on est complètement sous le charme d'un mafieux notoire.

J'en étais à même pas un tiers de cette fichue tablette de chocolat et j'avais déjà la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse.

J'aurais tellement aimé que mes sentiments partent avec lui. Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas partis ? Pourquoi est ce que j'étais toujours capable de ressentir alors que les deux seules personnes qui avaient provoquer ce genre d'épanchement chez moi avaient disparu ? Je détestais la mort pour être si compliquée. Si la mort était vraiment la fin, elle devrait tout emporter. En fait, la mort n'était qu'un transit. Mais un transit vers quoi ?

Et j'espère qu'elle ne me rencontrera jamais sinon j'aurais quelque petites questions à lui poser.

« Arrête de fixer ce bout de marbre comme ça, ça ne changera rien au fait que la mort est incompréhensible. Puisque la vie est rationnelle, Near, la mort, qui est son antinomie, ne doit pas l'être. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Mello, la vie n'est pas rationnelle, on ne fait que la rendre... »

Mais je ne finis jamais ma phrase. Je l'avais prononcée de mon ton impassible quoique sarcastique, celui que j'adressais toujours à Mello avant de lui démontrer que son point de vue était bien en deçà de ce que j'appelais une réflexion.

J'avais reconnu cette voix trainante et moqueuse, teintée à l'instant précis d'une pointe de victoire.

Je me retourna, et il était là.

J'aurais aimé mieux exprimer cette pensée mais c'était impossible. Mon cerveau s'était mis sur pause. Il me regardait simplement, appuyé contre un arbre du cimetière, fier de son effet.

« Mello » fut le seul mot que je pus prononcer.

Il était en vie.

Son allure n'avait pas changé, toujours habillé de cuir noir, ses boots militaires au pied et son rosaire autour du cou. Malgré sa cicatrice sur le visage, il restait la plus belle personne que j'avais eu le malheur de rencontrer.

Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas mesuré, ses hanches fines se balançant à son rythme. Cette démarche m'avait manqué.

« Dit moi Near, ta proposition tient elle toujours ? »

Il était maintenant en face de moi, à quelques centimètres à peine. J'avais beau avoir grandi, il me dépassait encore de deux têtes.

« Ma proposition ? »

« Ton corps contre ma présence. » précisa t il.

Je ne pensais même pas à lui rappeler que le marché ne valait que pour l'affaire Kira, ni même lui opposer l'argument qu'il m'avait rétorqué quelques années plus tôt. Je m'en fichais totalement.

« Oui » murmurais je seulement.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa, pour celer notre pacte et peut être un peu pour gouter son chocolat sur mes lèvres aussi.

« Bien. »

Nous commençâmes à marcher vers l'entrée du cimetière devant laquelle Gevanni, Rester et Hall m'attendaient. Lorsqu'ils virent Mello, ils saisirent leurs armes et la pointèrent vers lui.

« Mello va travailler avec nous maintenant, me contentais je d'expliquer, nous avons besoin d'hommes au SPK et c'est un excellent détective. »

« Enfin, disons plutôt que je trouve mon compte en contrepartie du fait de devoir vous supporter toute la journée... » maugréa Mello.

En nous dirigeant vers le QG, au milieu de Manhatan, je sentis Mello me prendre la tablette de chocolat des mains.

« Tu ne sais pas l'apprécier de toutes façons » fut le seul commentaire de son vol.

Si le trépas de L avait éteint mon admiration pour lui, il me sembla que mon amour pour Mello n'avait ressorti que grandit de sa résurrection. Je ne comprenais donc absolument pas le mécanisme que faisait opérer la mort sur mon esprit. Néanmoins, je repoussais cette question sans importance immédiate dans un coin de mon esprit puisque Mello était toujours vivant.

* * *

Voilà la fin du second chapitre : J'espère qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas, je le préfère au premier je crois.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

Bref, à bientôt pour le troisième et dernier chapitre : ''Mello'' (c'est celui que je préfère...)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mello

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Rated : M

Pairing : MXN

Voila le troisième et peut être dernier chapitre, bonne lecture.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Troisième Mystère : Mello.**_

Je fermais enfin les yeux, la lune ronde et pale par la fenêtre disparaissant de ma vue. Serrant le drap qui recouvrait mon corps, je sentis mon souffle se calmer et mon rythme cardiaque ralentir. Le bras qui enserrait ma taille par dessus le drap blanc ne me dérangeait plus depuis longtemps, le souffle dans mon cou s'était apaisé et sa régularité m'entrainait doucement vers le sommeil.

Cela faisait deux ans et presque rien n'avait changé.

Nous enquêtions la journée et, à la nuit tombée, Mello venait me rejoindre dans ma chambre. A croire que lui en attribuer une dans le QG du SPK n'avait eu aucun intérêt. En tout cas pour lui, puisque moi je préférais largement être capable de conserver un peu d'intimité.

Notre vie était rythmée par les enquêtes que nous résolvions. C'était des défis lancés, réguliers et palpitants, de quoi laisser nos cerveaux géniaux en éveil. En effet, depuis la mort de Kira, la criminalité était montée en flèche. A croire que les Hommes n'apprenaient jamais de leurs erreurs. De plus, des criminels d'un genre nouveau avaient éclos : les vengeurs de Dieu, les appelait Mello, dans son affection pour l'emphatique.

Ces personnes rendaient justice elle-même, tuant tous les criminels qu'elles croisaient. Elles étaient plus difficiles à arrêter puisqu'il n'existait aucun lien entre elles et leurs victimes. Néanmoins, grâce à l'ingéniosité pratique de Mello, mon esprit de déduction et l'efficacité du reste de l'équipe nous les arrêtions à chaque fois.

J'aimais cette situation, il était incroyablement grisant de mettre mon esprit au service de l'application des règles. Sur ce point là, je ressemblais à L, je me fichais bien de la notion de justice. Elle ne me servait que de prétexte pour résoudre des puzzles complexes. Il y avait un jeu : les lois étaient les règles, ceux qui enfreignaient les règles devaient être identifiés, retrouvés, pourchassés et arrêtés. Ce jeux là était drôle. Et Mello et moi l'aimions tout les deux, alors on y jouait, ensemble, contre tous les autres. Fin de la discussion.

Au cours de ces exercices, Mello et moi passions notre temps à nous chamailler bêtement : lui invoquant une théorie, moi le tournant en dérision et soulevant l'hypothèse inverse. J'avais immanquablement raison. Alors je me moquais de lui.

Et le soir venu, il me faisait regretter mes pics ironiques et mes remarques sarcastiques, et ce n'était pas désagréable. Très dérangeant, presque humiliant, mais incroyablement euphorisant. Il aimait jouer avec moi, je dirais même qu'il avait besoin de jouer avec moi. Besoin de me sentir le défier, tout ça pour pouvoir se dire que le soir, dans mon lit, c'est lui qui maitrisait les règles du jeu.

Enfin j'imagine. Nous ne parlions jamais vraiment de ce qui se passait dans ma chambre. Ou plutôt lui en parlait beaucoup trop et moi je l'ignorais ostensiblement. Néanmoins, il ne faisait jamais de remarque obscène dévoilant la nature réelle de notre relation devant les autres membres de la cellule d'enquête et faisait toujours en sorte qu'ils ne le voient pas se faufiler hors de ma chambre au petit matin.

Bien sur il essayait de me gêner en face d'eux, glissant un doigt le long de ma joue pendant une réunion ou caressant ma cuisse sous la table durant nos déjeuners.

Il adorait également raconter, en présence d'autres personnes, la façon dont il aimerait me prendre. Décrivant minutieusement les positions qu'il souhaiterait nous voir accomplir, les endroits où il passerait ses mains, ma façon de gémir et de prononcer son nom, la manière dont ses lèvres provoqueraient mes réactions. M'instruisant de l'ensemble de ses plans pour m'acculer au plaisir le soir même. Il le faisait devant tout le monde : Lindner, Hall, Gevanni et même une fois devant des membres du gouvernement.

Mais l'intégralité de son laïus, débité d'un ton calme bien qu'ironique, se faisait dans une langue étrangère. Il s'assurait d'en choisir une à la fois incompréhensible par l'ensemble de son auditoire, excepté moi, et assez mélodieuse pour que ses paroles aient l'impact désiré. Je n'avais plus aucun doute quant à sa maitrise du français ou son goût en matière de vocabulaire.

Et moi, plus seul que jamais devant l'ensemble de mes subordonnés, devais faire croire qu'il me racontait quelque chose de pertinent de façon suffisamment crédible pour que personne ne me pose de questions. Le tout sans rougir ni me laisser envahir par mes désirs.

Il n'allait jamais plus loin.

Je l'aimais toujours. Je l'aimerai toujours, devrais je dire. Et lui me répétait bien assez qu'il me détestait pendant nos enquêtes pour que je puisse l'oublier. Il me haïssait peut être mais il me trouvait beau. Et même parfois drôle. Je crois que ce qu'il appréciait chez moi étaient les aspects de ma personnalité dont il arrivait à tirer profit : ma pudeur et ma naïveté, essentiellement. Autant dire mes plus grandes faiblesses.

Cela me faisait un peu mal de me dire qu'il aimait juste mes traits de caractères qui lui permettaient de me faire souffrir ou plus exactement qui lui permettait de faire ressortir mes émotions (ce qui équivalait à me faire souffrir puisque c'était dans ces moments que mon amour pour lui était le plus exacerbé).

Mais j'avais adopté une politique de ''non-illusion''. Je devais garder la tête froide, j'avais bien trop de fois frôler la catastrophe en étant sur le point de lui avouer mes sentiments à son égard.

Si je le faisais, je ne savais pas très bien que comportement Mello déciderait d'adopter, ce n'est pas comme si'il était quelqu'un de prévisible. Je pense qu'il se moquerait de moi, soulignerait encore une fois à quel point je lui faisais penser à ''une pucelle'', avant de partir sans se retourner. Mello n'aimait pas tellement les épanchements sentimentaux.

Du moins je crois. Parce que très sincèrement, les états d'âme de ce blond caractériel m'était complètement inaccessible. En fait, tout ce que je viens d'expliquer sont seulement les petites choses que j'ai cru relever ou les confessions qu'il m'a faites. Mais en vérité, je serais bien incapable de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête la moitié du temps.

Mis à part lorsque nous couchions ensemble. Là, il se faisait un plaisir de me décrire toutes ses pensées dans les moindres détails. Je m'en serais bien passé cela dit.

Je pensais sincèrement qu'il finirait par se lasser de moi et mon corps albinos. Mais non, visiblement nous le faisions toujours ''bander comme un turc'' (je vous laisse deviner de qui je tire cette expression...).

Il n'avait jamais cessé de me considérer comme une sorte d'objet mis sur terre pour satisfaire l'ensemble de ses fantasmes sexuels et mégalomanes. Ça faisait un peu mal, mais c'était le prix à payer pour aimer un fou furieux j'imagine. En même temps, cela restait entre les murs de cette pièce.

Tous mes soupirs de plaisirs, mes gémissements indécents, ses grognements de joies et ses mains bien trop douées restaient dans l'enceinte de ma chambre.

Lorsqu'il était particulièrement énervé contre moi (c'est à dire en général à la fin de chaque enquête que je résolvais en écartant ses théories farfelues donc presque toutes les deux semaines), il me caressait jusqu'à ce que je fus sur le point de jouir et me plantait là, tout seul, dans ma chambre, sachant parfaitement que je ne me satisfaisais jamais seul. Je trouvais cette idée absolument écœurante. Autant vous dire que ce genre de considération éthique le faisait beaucoup rire : « De la part de quelqu'un qui gémit mon prénom pendant que je le prend presque tous les jours que Dieu fait, je trouve ça comique d'entendre qu'il refusera de se branler parce que c'est ''dégradant'' » m'avait il souvent répété.

Ce à quoi je répondais assez sèchement : « J'en prend note, Mello, j'en prend note. »

Oh, et il avait une imagination débordante. Je l'avais toujours su, puisqu'il prenait à chaque fois le sujet d'invention aux examens et avaient des notes excellentes (bien que les miennes soient meilleures en prenant la dissertation) et qu'il mentait en permanence avec une conviction peu commune. Néanmoins, en ce qui concernait sa vie sexuelle, Mello se surpassait.

Je vous passerai les détails, puisque la plupart me font rougir rien que d'y repenser, mais il avait réussit à orchestrer des scénarios impossibles, utilisé des objets divers et variés et m'avait même forcé à changer mes habitudes vestimentaires nocturnes.

Pour ces dernières, je finissais immanquablement nu alors ce n'était qu'un changement temporaire mais ça restait assez gênant de devoir porter un costume d'écolière deux soirs par semaine (sans parler de devoir le cacher le reste du temps afin qu'aucun membre du SPK ne tombe dessus par hasard).

Je m'endormis cependant avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Malgré tout ce que pouvait me faire Mello, malgré la tristesse que je ressentais en pensant à mon incapacité à perdre mon amour pour lui et bien que je ne compris toujours rien ni à l'un ni à l'autre, ces deux dernières années restaient les plus heureuses que je n'avais jamais vécue.

En me réveillant le lendemain, je ressentis immédiatement une impression étrange. Mello n'était pas avec moi et c'était inhabituel. D'habitude je devais m'atteler personnellement à ce qu'il se lève, sinon il ne fichait rien avant midi. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là. J'allais rapidement jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre et c'est là que je commença réellement à me sentir mal : elle était vide.

Enfin, non, il ne manquait que quelques vêtements, sa veste, son sac de voyage et son portefeuille mais cela suffisait à n'importe quel idiot pour comprendre : il était parti.

Je me dépêcha de rejoindre la salle principale du QG pour retrouver Gevanni et Lindner.

« Avez vous vu Mello ? » demandais je en essayant de masquer la panique qui me tordait le ventre.

« Non. Il est parti tôt ce matin, c'est sur les caméras de surveillances, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

« Bien ».

Je retourna dans ma chambre. Sur ma table de chevet, Mello avait oublié son rosaire. Il n'avait juste pas du le voir dans le noir ce matin en quittant la pièce. Je saisis l'objet. Il était assez beau pour un signe religieux.

Et soudain cela me percuta en pleine face : Mello m'avait quitté.

Je savais que ça arriverait, je m'étonnais même que cela ne se soit pas produit plus tôt, mais je n'étais toujours pas préparé. Je ne pensais pas le revoir, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de donner des nouvelles. En fait, le seul moment où je pourrai lui reparler sera l'immanquable instant de son arrestation. Parce que si Mello était doué en tant que mafieux, il ne serait jamais capable de me battre à ce genre de jeu. De plus, s'il commettait un crime je serai obligé de m'en charger personnellement. Enfin, connaissant Mello, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il respecte la loi plus d'une semaine et demi.

Je pris le rosaire et me coucha sur mon lit en position fœtal. Je me sentais si vulnérable à cet instant. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit. J'étais nauséeux et ma respiration devenait difficile : les premiers signes d'une crise d'angoisse. J'enroulais le chapelet entre mes doigts. J'avais toujours trouvé la foi de Mello assez étrange (pas très en accord avec sa façon d'agir générale) jusqu'à ce que j'ose lui poser la question :

_Nous étions nus dans mon lit, encore une fois. Il ne portait que ce rosaire. En général, il préférait l'enlever mais cet fois ci, il avait été trop pressé pour le faire. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, il était rare qu'il me montre ce genre de signe d'affection mais il aimait bien le faire quand il me voyait trembler. Je crois que c'était une façon d'affirmer sa supériorité, en tout cas mes manifestations d'incertitude l'amusaient toujours._

_« Est ce que Mello croit vraiment en Dieu ? » demandais je, rompant le silence, en effleurant le rosaire sur son torse._

_Il soupira et répondit : « Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Alors pourquoi t'es tu converti, puisque si mes souvenirs sont justes, l'homosexualité est toujours condamnée par l'Eglise catholique ? »_

_Il me lança un regard ironique et répondit : « Je me suis converti parce que, dans l'hypothèse où Dieu existe, je veux avoir le droit de le voir face à face. »_

_Je lui lança un regard légèrement interrogateur pour l'inciter à compléter son raisonnement qui me paraissait jusque là assez irrationnel._

_« C'est un peu le pari de Pascal : Si je ne convertis pas et qu'Il existe bel et bien, je vais directement en enfer, si je me convertis alors j'ai le droit au grand procès pour savoir si je vais au paradis ou pas. Et pour ce genre de décision, j'aimerais assez pouvoir expliquer quelques un de mes gestes. Enfin,s'Il n'existe pas, j'aurais juste perdu vingt minutes de ma vie à recevoir de l'eau sur la face et cinq de plus à t'expliquer pourquoi. En fait, je me suis converti pour avoir un procès équitable. »_

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il faisait nuit. J'étais resté dans cette position dans mon lit pendant presque huit heures. Mais de toutes façons je m'en fichais : Mello n'était toujours pas revenu.

Ma porte s'ouvrit soudain et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à l'idée que ce put être lui. Cependant, à la vue de la silhouette de Gevanni, mon fol espoir s'envola. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre le concept de respect de ma vie privée ni son corolaire : frapper à ma porte avant d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit aussi pathétique, en boule sur mon matelas en train de serrer un collier entre mes doigts comme si toute ma vie partait en éclat.

Parce que ce n'était pas le cas, n'est ce pas ? S'il vous plait, il ne faut pas que ce soit le cas !

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Near ? »

« Non, tout va pour le mieux. »

Je le sentis sur le point de répliquer mais le regard froid que je lui lança suffit à le dissuader de me prendre en pitié. Il s'éloigna.

Je pus alors reprendre mon action première à savoir désespérer sur mon sort en toute tranquillité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Mello était parti. Je savais qu'il le ferait, mais je pensais que ce serait à l'issu d'une dispute particulièrement violente ou d'une déclaration pitoyable de ma part. Mais non. Peut être était ce justement parce que ce n'était pas arrivé. Peut être qu'il s'était ennuyé de sa vie de mafieux. Je l'ignorais totalement.

Mon cœur me faisait mal, mon estomac me donnait envie de me tordre de douleur et le sang me battait les tempes. Autant vous dire que j'étais loin d'être dans une forme olympique.

Je m'endormis finalement et ne me réveilla qu'au petit matin. Mello n'avait toujours pas reparu. Il ne servait à rien que j'aille consulter les caméras de surveillances, il ne reviendrait pas. La mort dans l'âme je me dirigea vers la salle de bain laissant le rosaire dans mes draps. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, que je tue tous mes espoirs dans l'œuf, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à son départ.

La douche ne me fit aucun bien. Rien ne me ferait plus jamais du bien puisque Mello était parti. J'étais plus seul que je ne l'avais jamais été. Étonnamment, sa ''mort'' m'avait été moins douloureuse. En même temps elle n'avait duré qu'une semaine. Quoique là, cela faisait à peine vingt quatre heures qu'il était parti et je souffrais déjà le martyr.

En fait je pense que c'est parce que la raison de sa mort m'avait été expliquée que je l'avais plus facilement acceptée. Elle faisait parti d'un plan rationnel dans le cadre d'une enquête alors j'avais pu la comprendre, l'analyser et m'y préparer. Et puis, avant sa mort, nous n'avions jamais partagé ce que je vivais avec lui depuis deux ans. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une relation amoureuse mais c'était ce que j'avais connu de plus proche en matière de contact humain. C'était assez similaire à l'idée que je me faisais de l'amitié. Je devais vraiment être tordu pour penser que l'amitié était une compétition permanente rythmée de relations sexuelles.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, propre mais pas plus heureux, le rosaire avait disparu. Je me précipitais vers mon lit complètement paniqué. C'était comme si Mello me quittait une deuxième fois.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » Murmurais je en cherchant fébrilement entre les plis de mes draps.

Les larmes me piquaient les yeux mais je devais les garder secs afin d'être efficace dans ma recherche. Je ravalais donc mes pleures pour me concentrer sur le dessous du lit. Après un coup d'œil rapide je pus conclure qu'il n'était pas tombé.

« Non ! »

« Tient c'est bizarre, je n'entend ce mot que la nuit normalement. Enfin, il y a ça et les ''Oui, Mello, encore'' qui le suivent juste après. » entendis je soudain.

Dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce.

« Mello ! » criais je presque.

Il me regarda, l'air légèrement intrigué devant ma manifestation de soulagement. Il portait toujours sa veste en cuir et son sac de voyage était à ses pieds. Le rosaire avait retrouvé sa place autour de son cou.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me précipiter sur lui. Je plaqua mon front sur son torse, serrant le tissus noir de son haut entre mes doigts, inhalant son odeur, si caractéristique, mélange de chocolat noir et d'autre chose de plus animal.

Incapable de les retenir plus longtemps, mes larmes se mirent à couler.

Remarquant surement l'étrange tressaillement de mon corps, Mello me força à m'écarter de lui pour m'observer. Il me fit à relever la tête et fixa, incrédule, les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur mes joues.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler et la referma. J'imagine qu'il était trop surpris pour formuler une phrase cohérente. J'en profitais pour l'interroger essuyant finalement les perles d'eau avec ma manche.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ? » murmurais je.

Ma question remit son esprit en place et il me répondit distraitement :

« C'est l'anniversaire de Matt aujourd'hui, je suis allé au Japon pour déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que je pensais que tu trouverais ce genre de pratique idiote. Et ça l'est un peu. L'an dernier nous étions à Tokyo à cette époque de l'année j'ai donc pu le faire sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Mais la vrai question ici est : qu'est ce que t'as, bordel ? »

Je m'éloignais de lui. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Il me retint par le poignet m'obligeant une nouvelle fois à me mettre face à lui.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Near. »

« Rien, j'étais juste surpris. Je croyais que tu étais vraiment parti. » répliquais je le plus posément possible.

« C'est ça, et c'est tellement ton genre de te mettre à pleurer parce que tu ne me vois pas pendant vingt quatre heures... Tu me prends vraiment pour un con en fait ! »

Je ne répondis pas, continuant l'examen scrupuleux de mes pieds. Il me tira soudainement, me plaquant contre le mur.

« Near... dis moi la vérité ! »

Je secoua négativement la tête sans le regarder. Il me força à nouveau à relever les yeux, scrutant minutieusement mon visage, analysant les émotions ténues qu'il pouvait lire dans mes yeux gris.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal... »

« Mello, je t'assure que ce n'est rien. »

Je tentais d'être le plus convainquant possible. Je crevais de peur à l'idée qu'il ne me force à répondre.

« Laisse moi seul juge de cette question je te prie »

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, menaçant. Je tentais de le repousser mais je vous laisse imaginer l'efficacité de cette démarche.

« Near... » murmura t il.

Mes yeux recommencèrent à me bruler. J'essayais alors de me dégager avec plus de force toujours sans résultat.

« Mello, implorais je mes yeux laissant à nouveau couler une larme, s'il te plait, laisse moi. »

« Non. Pourquoi est ce que mon départ t'a fait pleurer ? Pourquoi est ce que tu recommences ? »

« Je... » commençais je en ravalant un sanglot.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Nate River ne craque pas !

« Parce que je... »

Je pleurais à nouveau complètement.

« Continue Nate, » m'intima t il.

Et l'entente de mon véritable prénom me déchira le cœur. Je savais qu'il l'utilisait uniquement pour se moquer de moi. Pourquoi est ce que même maintenant, il était incapable de ressentir la moindre pitié ?

« Parce que... »

Mais le reste de la phrase mourut dans ma gorge.

« Dis le moi, Nate ! Dis le moi ! » cria t il soudain en tapant du point le mur de fer à côté de ma tête.

« PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! » répliquais je sur le même ton relevant soudain les yeux vers lui.

De surprise, il me lâcha. Je m'échappais vite pour me placer à l'autre bout de la pièce, essayant de sécher mes larmes.

Je venais de me montrer faible et sentimental, deux choses que Mello exécraient. Je pense que c'est même parce que d'une façon générale je n'étais pas comme ça qu'il me supportait au quotidien. S'il n'était pas vraiment parti hier, il était sûr que je venais de le faire fuir pour de bon.

Mais avant, il allait me faire regretter mes paroles.

J'osa à nouveau le regarder. Son expression était indéfinissable. Il y avait de la surprise, certes, mais beaucoup d'autres choses aussi.

« Putain, dit il enfin son regard toujours dans le mien, moi aussi. »

Il s'avança vers moi et tenta de me saisir le bras. Je l'écarta vivement, l'empêchant de me toucher, et détourna les yeux.

« Mello, même venant de toi, c'est cruel de te moquer de moi de cette façon. »

Il enserra ma taille et me rapprocha vivement de lui avant de m'embrasser.

« Tu ne comprends rien Near. Vraiment rien de rien. » dit il en interrompant notre baiser.

J'essayais de me dégager avec autant de succès que d'habitude.

« Je t'aime » Il m'embrassa à nouveau « Je t'aime » Un autre baiser « Je t'aime » encore un.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! » poursuivit il entrecoupant ses déclarations de baisers brulants, pressés.

« En quelle langue il faut que je te le dise pour que tu me crois, j'en parle onze ! »

« Tu me détestes. » répliquais je seulement.

J'avais abandonné, je répondais à ses baisers puisque ce seraient les derniers souvenirs que j'aurai de lui avant qu'il ne me quitte définitivement mais je n'étais pas assez stupide pour le croire.

« Non, je te détestais... ou en tout cas je croyais. Puisque si je ne te haïssais pas, je ne pouvais pas justifier l'obsession que j'avais pour toi. Bref, on s'en fout, c'est pas ça qui est important. J'aime la compétition qu'il y a entre nous et j'aime notre rivalité, certes. Et puis t'es une vraie peste la plupart du temps mais ça aussi j'adore. Avec toi j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment un truc intéressant dans ma vie. Tu as de la répartie. Tu es drôle quand tu veux, compliqué, un peu dingue, comme moi, beaucoup plus intelligent, insensible et en même temps tellement vulnérable, complètement nul en relation humaine, involontairement sensuel et incroyablement beau. Mais tout ça n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Toi dans ton ensemble, tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. C'était de la haine parce que j'ai été un gosse orgueilleux et jaloux pendant vingt et un ans. Maintenant c'est de l'amour parce que je suis un gosse orgueilleux, jaloux et lucide, c'est tout. »

Je levais mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Il me souriait légèrement. Je le crus. Vraiment, je n'avais jamais compris Mello, mais ça, c'était vrai. _Je le savais_ parce que lui me laissait savoir.

« C'est vrai ? » demandais je encore juste pour l'entendre me le répéter.

« Je t'aime. » répéta t il seulement avant de nous faire tomber sur le lit, enlevant sa veste dans la foulée.

« Je t'aime » poursuivit il en nous déshabillant.

Je ne portais plus que mon boxer et lui son pantalon alors qu'il embrassait mon cou répétant toujours ces trois mots.

J'étais incapable de le repousser même si nous étions en pleine journée et que n'importe qui pouvait entrer : ses paroles sonnaient beaucoup trop bien à mes oreilles. Je n'avais jamais, ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde, osé imaginer que mes sentiments puissent être réciproques. Je commençais déjà à gémir de plaisir alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à me toucher vraiment. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique tellement il battait fort dans ma poitrine. En revanche, je n'étais plus très sûr que ça plairait à Mello.

« Je t'aime tellement » me dit il enfin.

C'est alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Gevanni nous dévisageait sans oser bouger. Il faudrait vraiment que je discute avec lui de la notion d'intimité, mais dans l'immédiat j'étais beaucoup trop excité, heureux, surpris et gêné (en gros confus) pour faire quoique ce soit.

La réaction de Mello avait été plus rapide ceci dit. Il avait saisi le révolver qu'il portait à sa ceinture et le pointait vers mon subordonné, menaçant.

« Gevanni, regardez ailleurs. » siffla t il entre ses dents.

L'homme sur le pas de ma porte se cacha les yeux.

« Je venais juste annoncer à Near que nous avions reçu les fichiers qu'il a demandé sur l'affaire Bullock. »

« Et moi je viens de lui déclarer que je l'aimais. Je ne dispose que d'environ trente minutes avant qu'il ne se remette de ses émotions et je compte bien en profiter pour lui faire l'amour. Je vous le rendrai après ça. En revanche je ne suis pas tout à fait sur qu'il pourra marcher. »

Je rougis affreusement à ces paroles. Pourtant, j'étais étrangement fier qu'il assume et confirme ses sentiments devant une tierce personne.

Gevanni pâlit et sortit de ma chambre rapidement.

« Où en étais je ? » s'interrogea ironiquement Mello. « Ah, oui, ça me revient... »

Et il recommença à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille droite.

« Me faire l'amour ? »

C'était la question la plus élaborée que j'avais réussi à formuler. Il n'avait jamais employé cette expression pour décrire nos relations sexuelles pourtant il ne s'était jamais gêné pour m'instruire de l'étendu de son vocabulaire en la matière. Cette désignation là ne me donnait pas envie de me cacher dans un trou : c'était gentil, ça me faisait rougir mais de plaisir plus que de pudeur je crois. Toujours est il que ma prise de parole réussie à lui faire plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Oh, Near, ne t'inquiète pas : ce n'est que de la sémantique. Rien d'autre ne va changer... »

« Rien ? »

Bravo River, encore une question brillamment formulée...

« Juste quelques trucs : aucun autre homme ne posera plus jamais la main sur toi, du moins s'il tient à la garder attachée au reste de son corps, je te rappellerai mon sentiment au moindre doute de ta part (et ne t'en fait pas je les sentirai tous) et il est hors de question que je ne puisse te toucher que la nuit plus longtemps... Mis à part ça, pour ma part, je ne vois vraiment rien. »

Et il s'attela à mettre en pratique ses paroles pendant le reste de sa vie.

Je ne comprendrai jamais Mello, ni son amour pour moi, ni le mien pour lui. Mais très franchement, tant qu'ils restent tous les trois dans ma vie, ça n'a pas la moindre importance.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :**

J'ai une petite chose à vous demander : est ce que je fais un chapitre en plus, juste pour un petit lemon... puisque je n'ai pas pu en faire un dans celui ci ?

Personnellement j'aime bien l'histoire comme ça, mais j'ai une idée de quoi faire pour à la fois mélanger les sentiments de Mello que je n'ai pas très bien expliqué ici et une petite scène assez... osée.

Bref, dites moi si vous trouvez cette fin satisfaisante.

Ensuite, je voulais juste préciser un petit détail que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir assez mis en lumière dans le texte : Lorsque Mello emploi le véritable prénom de Near, c'est toujours pour le rassurer. En fait c'est une façon pour lui de montrer son affection.

Et Near dans son incapacité chronique à comprendre le blond l'interprète comme du dédain. Pour la bonne et simple raison que si Mello se permet d'employer le prénom de Near comme signe d'affection, il déteste qu'on l'appel Mihael (Ba oui, si Mello n'était pas paradoxal, ce ne serait pas Mello). Donc Near, en bon petit scientifique, interprète les paroles de Mello comme Mello interprète ses paroles. D'où une légère confusion.

Enfin je suis désolée s'il y a du ''fluff''... j'espère quand même avoir réussi à limiter les dégâts (notamment par la petite remarque finale de Mello que je trouve _tellement_ … Mello)

Oui, alors aussi il y a tout plein de digressions au début du chapitre sur la façon qu'à Near de percevoir Mello... donc là c'est juste pour montrer qu'il est un peu largué. En fait, c'est un peu à vous de voir ce qu'il dit de juste et ce qui n'est pas vrai.

Enfin bref voilà, c'est tout.

Merci pour tout.  
A bientôt j'espère.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bonus

Voilà, le chapitre ''Bonus'' de cette histoire...

évidemment je le trouve beaucoup moins bien que ceux que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant dans la mesure où il ne s'inscrit pas dans le raisonnement que je tenais jusque là.

Donc s'il vous plait, soyez cléments :)

En tout cas bonne lecture.

**Pairing :** MXN

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi.

**Rating :** M

* * *

_**Mystère Bonus : Mihael ou égalité.**_

« C'était n'importe quoi ce film. Je peux te dire que du temps où j'étais dans la mafia si un de mes hommes s'était comporté de cette façon, je l'aurai trucidé. Et lentement. »

« Mello, concentre toi. » intimais je.

L'écran en face là où j'étais assis sur le sol me retransmettait l'image de ce qu'il voyait par le biais d'une caméra à sa ceinture. Il explorait la base d'un réseau de gangsters notoires et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était me donner ses impressions sur Le Parrain.

« Attends ! J'ai pas finis de raconter » se plaignit il.

Hall, Rester et Gevanni soupirèrent en cœur. Mello était intenable. Cet endroit était pourtant dangereux et je n'avais aucun moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'un peu de discrétion pourrait lui sauver la vie.

« Mello, tais toi. »

« Tu as trois mots à dire, Near ... » se moqua t il.

« S'il te plait ? » demandais je alors.

Il ricana doucement. Depuis que notre relation avait été rendue publique (enfin du moins pour les 3 autres membres de la cellule d'enquête) il s'amusait à utiliser le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi pour me soumette en face de mes subordonnés. Oubliant bien sur que c'était moi le chef du SPK. Et qu'il était sous mes ordres.

« Je t'aime. Maintenant, tais toi. » admis je enfin de mon ton neutre.

Je pus presque sentir son sourire ironique s'étaler sur son visage à ces trois mots.

« D'accord, chef ! » rit il, sarcastique pour ce dernier mot bien sur.

Imbécile.

Il poursuivit sa visite hasardeuse jusqu'à ce que soudain, sortant de l'ombre, un homme apparaisse à l'écran. Il le descendit sans hésitation. Seulement, une explosion résonna brouillant l'écran devant nous. Une seconde explosion se fit entendre.

« Mello ! » criais je presque en laissant tomber le robot que j'avais dans la main sur le sol.

« Near, je... »

Mais un chuintement l'interrompit dans sa phrase indiquant que notre liaison radio était coupée.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce alors que l'écran s'éteignait complètement. Les trois autres personnes de la pièce se retournèrent vers moi d'un seul mouvement. Qu'attendaient ils ?

Que je hurle ? Que j'aille sauver l'homme que j'aime ? Que je me mette à pleurer ? Que je commence à prier ?

Ce n'était pas mon genre. Et j'étais tout aussi mauvais avec une arme qu'avec un chapelet entre les mains.

Je réfléchis une seconde, saisissant une mèche blanche entre mes doigts et essayant de ne pas laisser la peur m'envahir. Il y avait environ 60% de chance que Mello ait été tué ou assommé du fait de la seconde explosion. Mello détestait les statistiques. Et les défiait toutes, tout le temps.

River, calme toi, respire et réfléchit. Rationalise, bordel !

« Near, crut bon de m'interrompre Gevanni en s'approchant de moi, on ne peut pas savoir si Mello a été blessé, je pense qu'il est capable de prendre soin de lui et... »

« Taisez vous. » l'interrompis je brutalement.

Je n'avais que faire de leur pitié. Elle n'aiderait pas Mello quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé alors qu'ils se la gardent.

« Hall, arrêtez de me fixer et rendez vous utile : mettez le GPS en route. »

Elle s'exécuta, visiblement contente de pouvoir agir. Mello, comme tous les autres quand ils partaient en mission, portait un mouchard me permettant de connaître sa localisation. Seulement dans ce cas précis, la triangulation échoua du fait de l'explosion si bien que nous pouvions seulement savoir que Mello se déplaçait mais pas où il était. Or, s'il était mort, il était plus que probable que les criminels que nous poursuivions soient en train de trainer son corps hors des débris de leur base pour le fouiller. Il était aussi probable que Mello soit juste en train de s'enfuir. Donc, du calme River, pas de pessimisme irrationnel. C'est tout aussi contre productif qu'un optimisme béat. Les faits, seulement les faits.

Au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel le point rouge indiquant les déplacements de Mello clignota, celui ci s'immobilisa. Ma respiration s'arrêta pendant un instant. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

La porte de l'ascenseur derrière moi s'ouvrit soudain. Je me retourna, un peu trop rapidement peut être. Mello, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, nous regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenait entre ses doigts, à la hauteur de son visage, le mouchard qui nous permettait de le localiser. Il l'écrasa sèchement laissant retomber les débris électroniques sur le sol sans plus de commentaire.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. » claironna t il.

Je me relevais lentement, prenant une grande inspiration alors qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

« Mello, entamais je, tant que tu es sous mes ordres comporte toi comme un agent digne de ce nom et essaie de faire plus attention. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et depuis quand c'est toi qui dicte les règles ici ? »

« Depuis toujours. Tant qu'on est dans cette pièce, tu m'obéis, fin de la discussion. C'est pour ta propre sécurité et celle du reste de l'équipe. »

« Ouais, mais non, il va falloir être plus convainquant que ça si tu veux que j'obtempère. »

Je soupirai d'agacement. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. J'étais toujours effroyablement gêné d'admettre la nature réelle de ma relation avec Mello devant le reste de mes hommes. Ce n'était pas très... professionnel.

« Je t'aime. » dis je seulement en signe de négociation pour sa prudence.

Mello ne me répondit que par un éclat de rire avant de passer un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien mon pauvre, c'est là qu'il fallait dire s'il te plait. »

Salaud.

Je me dégageai de son emprise pour reprendre une position plus convenable avant de me retourner devant mes trois subordonnés, tournant délibérément le dos à Mello. Grave erreur, celui ci colla son torse à mon dos avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi, me faisant frissonner. Il se pencha, respirant l'odeur de mon cou, avant de recommencer à parler :

« Donc, j'ai quand même réussit à interpeler quelques hommes dans cette histoire. Et il s'avère qu'on avait raison, c'est bien Votox qui a tout organisé. » me murmura t il à l'oreille tout en restant parfaitement intelligible pour le reste de son auditoire.

« Bien. » répondis je mal à l'aise.

Ses lèvres frôlaient mon cou me laissant seulement imaginer ce qu'elles me feraient si nous étions seuls. Je sentais les regards des trois autres converger vers moi, se demandant à moitié comment j'allais réagir. Je m'étais figé, que pouvais je faire, face à Mello ?

« Qu'êtes vous en train d'imaginer, Stephen ? » interrogea sarcastiquement l'homme qui m'enlaçait toujours en interceptant le regard insistant de Gevanni.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux. J'aurais juré qu'il avait rougi. Mais j'avais un autre problème en ce moment : il faisait un mètre quatre vingt cinq, avait des pupilles bleues et froides, un sourire ironique et agaçant, un visage d'ange, la beauté du diable, couchait avec moi tous les soirs et était _incontrôlable_.

Je me dégageai alors de lui et essayai d'être le plus ferme et définitif possible alors que je déclarais :

« Mello, tu as intérêt à être plus conciliant tant que nous sommes dans cette pièce, sinon moi je le serai moins dans une autre. »

Ma menace sembla produire un effet... mitigé. Mes trois subordonnés, d'une part, me dévisageaient comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois et mon amant, d'autre part, avait perdu son sourire et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes manifestaient sa surprise. Il ne pensait pas que j'oserais aller si loin devant un public. Et bien maintenant il saurait qu'il n'a pas le monopole du chantage affectif.

Je partis vers ma chambre du pas le plus décidé que j'étais capable de produire. Ce qui, réflexion faite, ne devait pas être très convainquant.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, légèrement las. Ma vie avec Mello se résumait à de constantes compétitions et c'était amusant (bien plus que cela en fait : euphorisant) la plupart du temps, mais aujourd'hui j'avais vraiment eu peur. Que se passerait il si j'étais incapable de le contrôler ? Incapable de le protéger ? Si Mello pouvait lire mon esprit et avait vu cette dernière question le traverser, il m'étriperait : il se croyait invincible.

« A quoi tu penses, Nate ? » me demanda t il alors.

Il s'était glissé dans ma chambre pendant que je rêvassais.

Le fait qu'il utilise mon prénom ne me dérangeait plus. En fait, il le faisait pendant que nous couchions ensemble. Et juste avant.

« A rien. » répliquais je me redressant.

Il parut légèrement déçu par cette réponse mais s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Je m'écartais cependant.

« Non, tu n'as pas été gentil. » répliquais je d'une façon un peu puéril.

Ça le fit rire.

« Parce qu'un jour j'ai été gentil ? Laisse moi te dire que si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donné j'en suis profondément désolé... »

Effectivement, dit comme ça... Mais quand même, j'étais décidé à ne pas lui laisser la tâche facile. Pas ce soir.

Deux minutes après, nous étions dans ma salle de bain en train de nous embrasser passionnément. Il commença à enlever mes vêtements alors que je me demandais à quel moment j'avais cédé à ses avances. Mais finalement je repoussa ces questions dans un coin de ma tête alors qu'il me plaquait contre le mur de la douche. Il la mit en route, laissant l'eau chaude dégouliner sur nos corps. Il était magnifique quand il était mouillé.

« Mello... » gémis je alors qu'il me préparait de deux de ses doigts trempés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Nate, tes jolies résolutions volent en éclat en même temps que ton indifférence maintenant ? »

Je ne fus capable que de lui répondre par un autre miaulement aigu se répercutant sur les murs carrelés. Il avait retiré ses doigts et me souleva contre le mur. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son torse alors qu'il me forçait à redresser la tête afin de faire rencontrer nos regards. J'observai un instant captivé la lente course d'une goutte d'eau le long de sa joue.

« Alors, réponds, j'attends... »

« Je... » haletais je.

Il me lança un regard ironique alors que je fermais les yeux, incapable de le voir triompher sur nos corps une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire contre mon cou alors qu'il y laissait une nouvelle marque rouge. Elle rejoint toutes les autres sans hésiter signant sa possessivité sur ma peau blanche.

Il commença à mordiller le lobes de mon oreille sachant à quel point cette action me faisait de l'effet. De toute façon, c'était le cas d'à peu près tout ce qu'il me faisait subir.

« Mellooo ! »

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, ses hanches m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tous les corps quand elles se frottaient contre mon érection.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Nate ? Ordonne, pour une fois je t'obéirai. »

Je rouvris les yeux, le regardant un instant toujours aussi content de lui. Puis je rendis les armes, au point où j'en étais... J'avançai mes lèvres un peu timidement pour les déposer contre les siennes avant de murmurer :

« Prends moi. »

Il obtempéra sans résistance pour une fois.

J'avais l'impression de crier alors que son sexe touchait ce point toujours si sensible à l'intérieur de moi. Seulement, je pense que c'était juste la salle qui avait une meilleure acoustique. Et je ne m'avancerais pas trop en disant que c'était exactement pour cette raison que Mello nous y avait trainé. Il adorait m'entendre murmurer son nom.

Cependant, je ne pus me contrôler alors que j'atteignais l'orgasme :

« MIHAEL ! »

Il suivit mon mouvement avant que nous nous effondrions sur le sol, haletant. Le voile brumeux qui perturbait mon esprit se dissipant peu à peu je pus reprendre conscience de la réalité.

J'avais dit son nom. Son véritable nom. Et il le détestait.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, rencontrant ses pupilles froides immédiatement.

« Excuse moi, Miha... Mello, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant avant que son visage ne se relâche et qu'il hausse les épaules.

« Je m'en fous. Je pensais que ça m'énerverait, mais je m'en fous. »

J'étais étonné. Je ne l'avais plus appelé comme cela depuis la première fois que nous nous étions embrassés, à la Wammy's, et je pensais sincèrement qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ce mot. Ce type était incompréhensible.

« Je t'appelle bien Nate. » justifia t il avant de se relever et de sortir de la salle de bain.

Lorsque je me fus rhabillé et que je sortis de la pièce, il était allé dans sa chambre. Normalement, il dormait avec moi donc il ne devait pas avoir si bien pris cela qu'il me l'avait laissé croire. Je me disais bien que sa justification basée sur un principe de réciprocité ne tenait pas la route : comme si un jour il avait été rationnel. Je décidai d'aller lui promettre que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

J'arrivai devant sa porte entrouverte et l'entendit prier. En latin. Je l'observai un moment, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés en train de réciter des versets de la Bible. Il ne priait pas souvent pourtant. Soudain, il recommença à parler anglais :

« Salut Matt. J'espère que tu vas bien... Me demande ce que tu peux être en train de foutre au paradais. Tu dois pas aimer, y a surement pas de tabac là haut. Enfin bref... si j'en suis arrivé à être assez pathétique pour te parler c'est que... ça va pas trop. »

Je me figeai à cette phrase, décidant de continuer à espionner depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je sais, c'est pas très classe de parler à son ex de son actuel mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je t'ai déjà fait butter pour que lui reste en vie, je vois pas trop de toute façon comment je pourrais être pire dans le genre... ouais, d'accord c'était pas drôle. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre :

« Bref, je l'aime. J'y peux rien. Si je pouvais je l'attacherais à mon poignet et je lui ferais l'amour toute la journée. Il aimerait pas du tout, ça c'est sûr. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai envie de tuer Gevanni dès qu'il le regarde et même Lindner quand elle lui passe la main dans les cheveux. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras dès qu'on est dans la salle du QG pour que les autres ne l'approche pas. Ça je le fais, mais il est pas content... »

Je rougis de là où j'étais. Il avait dit cela d'une façon tellement triste. Il avait l'air si vulnérable. Je ne pensais pas que Mello puisse être si sensible, enfin pas de cette façon en tout cas. Il poursuivit après une légère pause.

« Je commence à comprendre ce que tu ressentais : aimer quelqu'un sans que ce soit réciproque. D'ailleurs, désolé de t'avoir fait traverser tout ça, maintenant que je suis de l'autre côté je m'aperçois que c'est pas drôle. Il me le dit pourtant de temps en temps, qu'il m'aime. Mais je suis obligé de le forcer. Je vois bien qu'au fond il s'en fout. Near veut le pouvoir. J'étais un jeu. Un puzzle. Il a gagné. Comme d'habitude ».

Il se tut enfin. J'avais envie d'entrer dans sa chambre en hurlant que ce n'était pas vrai, de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre dans mes bras ... de me laisser aller.

Mais je ne le fis pas. J'en étais incapable. Ce n'était pas moi. Et ça serait revenu à admettre que je l'avais espionné et je ne pense pas que Mello en aurait été ravi outre mesure.

De retour dans ma chambre, je considérai qu'il était temps de mettre un plan à l'œuvre. Comment lui assurer la réciprocité de mes sentiments ?

Quelques instants plus tard, je l'appelais par le micro de la salle principale, lui demandant de mon ton impersonnel de m'y rejoindre. Les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps dormir quelques étages au dessous.

Il arriva enfin alors que je m'étais assis sur le bord de la table centrale. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, il me dévisagea une longue minute avant de dire enfin :

« Je suis en train de rêver, ça c'est un fait. »

Je secouai négativement la tête en reposant les pieds au sol et m'avançai vers lui. Mello me détaillait de haut en bas. Je déglutis difficilement, transpercé par le regard bleu. J'avais mis le costume d'écolière qu'il aimait tant me forcer à porter du temps de notre ''pacte'' (qui remontait à moins d'un an). Néanmoins, depuis que notre relation était devenue officielle, il avait arrêté de m'obliger à m'habiller de façon excentrique selon son bon plaisir. Peut être pour me préserver.

La jupe grise plissée, infiniment trop courte, me donnait envie de me cacher dans un trou mais je voulais lui faire plaisir et c'est que j'avais trouvé de plus marquant en terme de soumission. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds en arrivant à sa hauteur et l'embrassai timidement. Lui même passa un bras autour de ma taille et me répondit, beaucoup moins hésitant.

« Near, je ne sais pas quoi dire, sourit Mello lorsque nous nous séparâmes, mis à part que tu es très mignonne. »

Il me lança un sourire ironiques, s'amusant de me voir rougir. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir avoir autant l'air d'une fille, pourtant je devais bien admettre que c'était le cas : il me suffisait de mettre des chaussettes hautes, une jupe, une chemise cintrée et un cravate noire visiblement. C'était d'un pathétique. Mais ça faisait de l'effet à Mello. Je me demandais un peu pourquoi : il n'aimait décidément pas les filles.

Laissant de coté ces questions complètement inutiles, puisque de toute évidence comprendre mon amant n'était pas à ma portée je décidai de poursuivre.

Mon plan ne s'arrêtait pas là. Je me détachais de lui pour m'agenouiller lentement, portant mes doigts à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il passa une de ses mains au dessous de mon menton me forçant à lever le regard vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. » précisa t il seulement.

Je ne répondis rien, baissant seulement le bout de tissus ainsi que son boxer. Son membre était déjà tendu alors que j'approchais mes lèvres, légèrement hésitant.

Je ne l'avais jamais fait mais pour avoir été au première loge avec Mello plus d'une (centaine de) fois, j'avais plus ou moins compris le concept. Je reste un génie.

Je pris son sexe dans ma bouche, caressant le haut de celui ci du bout de la langue. Mello laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir au dessus de moi, sa voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude. Je compris pourquoi il aimait me le faire, ça donnait une impression de pouvoir incroyable. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans mes boucles blanches. Je commençai des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus rapide, lui me donnant le rythme. Soudain, il resserra sa prise sur mes cheveux et me força à me redresser.

Je lui lança un regard étonné, j'avais pourtant l'impression que ça lui plaisait.

« J'ai pas du tout envie que ça se termine maintenant » précisa t il simplement passant sa main sous ma jupe et faisant tomber mon boxer à mes pieds. Il m'entraina ensuite jusque devant la table avant de me retourner dos à lui, m'intimant de me pencher en avant, je le fis prenant appuis sur la table.

« Mello ! » m'écriais je alors qu'il me pénétrait.

Il ne me préparait pas que lorsque qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais ça faisait toujours un peu mal. Il me laissa un instant pour m'habituer à sa présence pendant lequel il défit ma chemise et enleva son haut. Il les jeta un peu plus loin avant de se pencher vers moi. Je sentais son torse contre mon dos.

« Désolé d'avoir été un peu brutal mais tu es vraiment trop excitante. »

Je rougis une nouvelle fois alors qu'il passait à nouveau sa main sous ma jupe, commençant à caresser mon sexe.

« Pourquoi cette position ? » réussis je à souffler.

Mello aimait me voire pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Il aimait voir mes expressions changer, mon indifférence laissant place à d'autres sentiments.

« Regarde devant toi. » murmura t il seulement tout en me mordillant le cou.

En effet, l'écran noir qui nous faisait face nous reflétait parfaitement. Je détournai les yeux, assez intimidé par ma propre image nue et soumise à celle de Mello.

Il commença à bouger en moi me faisait gémir.

« Dis mon prénom » m'intima t il alors que la cadence de ses hanches s'accélérait.

Je compris immédiatement duquel il parlait.

« Mihael » murmurais je alors, répétant indéfiniment ce mot.

C'était magnifique, comme mot.

Lui hurlait ''Nate'', sa voix se répercutant contre les murs de la pièce.

« Je t'aime ! » décidais je (enfin autant qu'on puisse estimer que j'étais en mesure d'exprimer ma volonté dans cette situation) de gémir lorsque je jouis.

Peut être fut ce cette déclaration qui l'entraina de mon élan. J'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas.

Pantelant, je m'agenouillai sur le sol essayant de recouvrer un semblant de calme. Mello remit son pantalon tout aussi haletant. J'en fis de même avec mon boxer et ma chemise lorsque j'eus réussi à respirer normalement à nouveau.

Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rendis bien évidemment son étreinte me mettant à trembler légèrement.

« Je t'aime » me murmura t il doucement.

Comment arrivait il pour savoir à chaque fois que je me posais une question quant à notre relation ?

Je pris une grande inspiration, c'était à mon tour d'arrêter de le faire douter :

« Mello, commençais je en m'écartant, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

La surprise et peut être un peu d'inquiétude passa dans son regard. Je décidai de balayer cette dernière.

« Je voulais que tu saches que... que tu saches que... »

J'hésitais. J'avais peur de paraître ridicule et j'étais timide, je pense. Accepter mes émotions était difficile mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de les exprimer.

« Continue, Nate. » me murmura t il, presque rassurant.

« Que je t'aime. Que je suis à toi. Que tu es la seule personne sur cette planète qui me fasse me sentir vivant. Que j'ai peur quand tu quittes cette pièce si bien que je voudrais t'attacher à notre lit. Que je voudrais être capable de te dire tout ça mieux que ça. Que tu n'es pas un jeu. On joue ensemble mais toi, toi, tu n'es pas un jeu. Je t'aime parce que tu es beau, drôle, admirable, courageux, fort, charismatique et d'autres choses que je ne serai jamais. Parce que tu es mon opposé. Parce que tu es tellement humain et surtout pas gentil et jaloux et presque aussi intelligent que moi mais d'une façon que je serais incapable d'envisager. Parce que tu es toi, juste toi, avec moi. Mihael, je t'aime. »

J'avais affreusement rougi et bégayé pendant cette tirade pitoyable. Mais elle sembla satisfaire Mello puisqu'il me reprit dans ses bras avant de souffler :

« Moi aussi. »

Un instant passa pendant lequel le silence se rependit dans la pièce sombre.

« Je devrais être déprimé plus souvent. » me murmura t il à l'oreille.

Étonnamment, son ton était plus sarcastique qu'autre chose.

« Tu n'allais pas bien ? » répliquais je en faignant une légère surprise.

« C'est ça, joue les étonnés... »

Je redressa mon visage vers le sien. Mello arborait ce petit sourire en coin, je déglutis difficilement : j'étais largué.

« Tu m'as vu ? » demandais je alors. C'était impossible, il avait eu les yeux fermés pendant tout son monologue avec Matt.

« Tu ne poses pas la bonne question. »

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de comprendre. Ses yeux pétillèrent de joie quand il vit mon expression changer :

« Tu jouais la comédie, tout était faux, constatais je enfin, mais pourquoi ? »

Mello ricana.

« Va savoir peut être par ce que ça t'a poussé à utiliser ta bouche comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, à porter un costume sexy, à me crier ta flamme pendant l'orgasme et à te rendre vulnérable en me l'expliquant juste après. Tu as quatre réponses, choisis celle que tu préfères. »

Il m'avait manipulé.

« Tu savais... tu savais que je viendrai te voir après ton départ de ma chambre puisqu'il n'était pas habituel que tu réagisses ainsi. Tu savais que j'écouterais ce que tu disais à Matt sans t'interrompre. Et tu savais que j'organiserai quelque chose en conséquence. Tu savais tout ça parce que tu sais déjà à quel point je t'aime. »

Mello rit légèrement.

« Alors, c'est qui le plus intelligent ? »

« Espèce de... »

Il m'avait utilisé.

« Tsss tsss tsss, m'interrompit il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, il ne faut pas écorcher la bouche d'une jolie jeune fille avec des mots vulgaires, ce n'est pas correcte. »

J'essayai de me dégager, mais il me retint.

« Non, plus sérieusement Nate. Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu. J'avais vraiment envie que tu me dises tout ça. Disons que la partie où je te fais l'amour alors que t'es habillé en fille, _c'est un bonus_. »

« Tu as gagné. Tu dois être content... » soupirais je en planquant mon front contre son torse.

« Tu sais quoi, je m'en fiche ce qui me comble c'est d'avoir joué avec toi, répondit il au bout d'un temps, je pense que l'amour c'est ça. C'est se défier tout en se fichant du vainqueur. T'as gagné tout à l'heure en me faisant apprécier que tu utilises mon vrai prénom. Tu perds cette nuit en ne nous sentant pas venir mes combines et moi. On est ex-æquo et j'en ai rien à foutre. Parce que ce qui est important c'est qu'on fasse ça ensemble. Parce que je sais qu'au fond, on ne compte plus les points depuis longtemps. »

« Tu mens, Mihael » répondis je seulement en souriant contre son torse.

Ça le fit rire, mais nous savions qu'il avait raison.

« Je sais, mais je le fais bien. »

La dernière partie de la phrase, elle, était on ne peut plus exacte.

« Et si on regardait le score, c'est moi qui gagnerais. »

« Dit celui qui porte un costume d'écolière. »

Je ris doucement, c'est vrai que c'était bien envoyé.

Je l'aimais. Il m'aimait. Et en plus, on était à égalité. Mais on s'en fout (même si c'est moi qui gagne).

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

ça me rend un peu triste de finir cette fiction, mais j'ai une question à vous poser pour la prochaine : Est ce qu'une histoire MXMXN vous semblerait intéressante ?


End file.
